


Ierós

by ShinigamiKittyKat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha Bokuto, Alpha Kuroo, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Bottom Hinata Shouyou (Always), Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Consensual Sex, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F- Bomb gets dropped in there a bit, Fluff and Smut, Forgotten Ancient History, Gore, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata hasn't met anyone from Karasuno, Hinata needs love!!, Hinata's Father loved him, Horror, Humor, Kidnapping, Legends, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hinata, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships very MINOR, Past Child Abuse, Please Don't Kill Me, Prophecy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Sexual Abuse, Somewhat, Suga Mpreg, Thriller, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Ushijima is EVIL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiKittyKat/pseuds/ShinigamiKittyKat
Summary: When a strange sickness sweeps the land, it's up to a long forgotten prophecy to heal the world before it crumbles to dust. With the cities growing too dangerous, a lead Alpha sets off with his mate and their joined prides to find a safe haven away from all the death and destruction.  Their journey is a constant struggle, but can they find shelter with the small young Omega hidden away in the mountains? The little Omega harbors nothing but mysteries, so could it be a trap?  Should they put such trust and faith in a complete stranger or will this stranger be a demon in disguise? Who is the evil man behind the disease and what are his motives? Long forgotten secretes will come to light and questions answered!!(Wasn't sure how to do the summary because of how intense this is.....with tons of nail biting fun!! Just give it a check and see if you would like to read ^^ )





	1. When Time Stood Still

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own in any way, shape, or form Haikyuu or the plot form the manga/anime. I make absolutely NO profit at all!! All rights go towards the creator of the brilliant manga and anime!!
> 
>  **Main Pairings:** Kuroo/Bokuto; ENDGAME: Kuroo/Bokuto/Hinata ( Other minor pairings will show up throughout the story!)
> 
>  **Warnings:** This story will be filled with horror, violence, blood, gore, explicit sexual themes, tons of drama, but not ALL bad things so it will be rated Mature!! Also, the section in this chapter that is in **_Italics and bold is_** on the television. 
> 
> **Author’s Note:** Hello!! I normally post up my fanfictions on FanFiction, BUT I found I enjoyed this site much better and will be moving my stories here ( AFTER I do a lot of editing ) Anyways, I fell in love with the Haikyuu series, and before I knew it my brain came up with an idea that was somewhat different from what I normally write. Sure I enjoy a good drama and some fight scenes, but I’ve never attempted to do such a violent, horror based story until now. Now, this story doesn’t overly follow the series, since I am spinning my own tale. In this realm it WILL deal with Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, BUT I changed it so that it’s feline (Cat) based instead of canine (Wolf) but I still use the terms Alpha, Beta, and Omega since it would make it easier to the readers. Now then, I have so many ships for this anime it’s not even funny, BUT I wanted to do a pairing that wasn’t AS popular. The few I have found I absolutely LOVE!! Anyways, this story is going to be a nail biter (Hopefully) since my best friend, who is also my Beta has been on edge with it and excited for more. NOW, since I have my Beta swamped with reading through a Project K fanfic I am working on (Makoto/Reisi/Shiro) and yes I like odd pairs you wouldn’t think of, I am not having her focus on this story TOO closely. I am having her read to get her opinion on the flow and details happening since I value her opinion. So I am reading through the chapters and making corrections that jump out at me, but I am sure I will miss a few, so please don’t hang me for any mistakes you may happen to find!! She will be giving a final read and hopefully everything majorly wrong is fixed!! I will be posting ART for my story from time to time so be on the lookout ;3 Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and look forward to what all I have planned… I can say it’s going to be a wild ride!!
> 
>  

Screams rose from the packed cities located all around the world. The anguish and turmoil saturated the very atmosphere and left behind a dead, crushing weight. Thick, putrid smoke billowed up from the various homes and buildings as people started fires left and right. To an outsider, it seemed like the world had finally lost it’s mind and was left in utter chaos. The sound of car horns blared through the winding streets as vehicles crashed into poles, embankments, and buildings. The acrid scent of death and blood spilled along the cracked pavement as bodies toppled to the ground. Many terrified people ran in large groups along the sidewalks, seeking safety in their own homes while others struggled to get away from so many moving sick bodies. Children stood still, forced to watch as their parents were ripped limb for limb. The children wailed out their sorrows and pain as their own bodies were shredded apart by the maniacs running wild. It was hard to imagine the once peaceful cities mere hours before it all went to Hell in a matter of minutes. 

 

**~4 Hours Earlier~**

 

People milled about in the streets on the way to work, school, and various appointments. It appeared to be just another winter’s day with a sharp, chilling breeze. Most people were too absorbed into their own little worlds, hardly paying attention to the recent news of some new disease striking the population several weeks ago. There were plenty of rumors about the new illness, but most were just puzzled by it as a whole. There didn’t seem to be any known fact on HOW it was spread from person to person, or where it even came from for that matter. Everyone was informed to be careful and vigilant on healthy hygiene and mindful of any sick people. So far in Japan alone there had been 20 known cases of people contracting the disease. What little known information on the illness mentioned thoughts of insanity and suicide towards the end of the infection. Nothing in the news mentioned the illness causing any other abnormalities or attacks, so the public was lulled into a false sense of security.

 

So far, news of this disease left the Nekoma pride cautious and beyond tense. Based in Tokyo, it was more populated and had seen several cases already which was worrisome enough. The alpha of the Nekoma pride, Tetsuro Kuroo, had a deep foreboding pressure in his gut that caused him to be extra careful. His golden cat-eyes narrowed on the tv screen situated in the middle of his living room as his spiked up black hair tumbled partly over half his face. Every muscle within his tall body coiled tightly before relaxing only to stiffen up once more. 

“ Che…. just what the hell is going on? “ Kuroo’s voice husked out barely above a whisper.

Soon enough his eyes narrowed further until he was glaring at the news. The woman that usually gave out the week’s weather paused to announce breaking news that was urgent. The news station even had the small warning sound go off to add that extra flare that there was a problem somewhere. Kuroo almost turned the channel, but his instincts told him to keep watching.

 

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

 

**_“ We’re sorry to interrupt your daily news, but we just received word of an attack taking place inside the mall here in Tokyo. Apparently a man made his way into the mall foaming blood at the mouth. He transformed into a mountain lion and began attacking several shoppers before killing himself. We were able to get recorded video from a student who happened to have his cell phone near the incident. We will now show the clip, but viewer discretion is advised due to the graphic nature of the video.“_ **

 

**_The video changed over to a man staggering into the mall looking almost high on some kind of new drug. He was tall with what might have been self-inflicted claw and bite marks along his arms and chest. Blood seeped through his tattered, dirtied clothing that covered the man’s toned body. The man reached the open area where the escalators were before freezing in place. He stood there like a stone statue. The people shopping watched him curiously, whispering to themselves. A baby started wailing which snapped the man out of his frozen state._ **

 

**_A woman that stood too close to the man screamed as teeth sunk into the side of her neck before she knew what was happening. Her rich crimson blood spewed from the bite as her cries of agony bubbled out of her mouth until she jerked violently from the shock as if seizing. The crazed man clenched his teeth before savagely shaking his head side to side, which caused a large chunk of her skin and muscle to be torn away. Her warm blood trickled down along his chin to his neck as he licked his lips, moaning in raw pleasure. His eyes glowed faintly moments before his body shifted into a mountain lion that had seen better days. Bites and chunks of skin were missing along the animal and even parts of his bones shone brightly under the mall lighting. His pupils were blown wide as his tongue lapped up the blood that seeped from the now dead woman's neck._ **

 

**_Panic swept through the entire building as screams bounced off the walls while people ran for their lives. The beast tolerated none of that, so with a mighty roar he chased after the running bodies once leaving the dead woman behind. He mauled the frantic shoppers down with sharp, curved teeth and long talon-like claws. The beast never slowed as he leaped and tackled bodies that were then torn apart. A few people even shifted into their feline forms to try and offer up a better defense...but it was ALL in vain. The mountain lion was vicious and cruel, killing whatever got in his path regardless of how much innocent blood soaked through the now murky coat. Then, just as quickly as it happened, everything ended when the feline bounded up to the highest level of the mall where he jumped to his death. His body landed on a jagged rock display that was used for decoration. His own blood spurted and licked down the rock to form a large puddle of poisoned smelling blood._ **

 

**_Soon enough, the video ended and the news reporter came back into view. “ Such a gruesome attack!! It’s been verified that the man was infected with the new disease going around, so we urge everyone to be cautious. It seems that after the attack, three other people lost it and also began to attack the remaining people in the mall. Police force had to be brought in and are currently working to contain the situation. In other news, temperatures will plummet come the end of this week as winter weather sets in… “_ **

 

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

 

Kuroo flicked off the tv before moving to stand, his toes curling in the carpet. He felt that the city was no longer safe for his pride or his mate’s pride to remain. Kuroo shifted his lanky, but toned body to his bedroom where he changed into the training gear he used when playing Volleyball. Once dressed, he packed up a large duffle with clothing and items that would be needed for the sudden trip. While doing this, his hand picked up his cell phone to call up his mate, Bokuto. One ring… two rings….. five rings before the other line picked up and the panicked voice cried over the line. 

 

“ T… Tetsu!!! My pride… I lost most of my PRIDE!!! “ Bokuto almost broke the phone speaker as he shouted through the phone. 

“ Koutaru, calm down and take a deep breath. Tell me what’s going on?” Kuroo asked while his heart throbbed in the back of his throat.

“ W-we were doing some volleyball practice just for fun and Tatsuki came in acting really strange!! He looked like he was sick or something but… he ignored us… and he started to bleed out of his eyes. Well, we were worried so Yamato went up to him…. B-but… “ Bokuto broke off with a choked sob. “ He just attacked Yamato!! He was like some crazed wild animal and before we knew it there was blood everywhere Tetsu!!! Akaashi told us to get the hell out of there so we could just lock him in the Gym. W-Wataru…. He didn’t make it…. “ 

“ Bokuto….. hey Koutaru!! Listen to me very VERY carefully…. “ Kuroo spoke in a calm, but authoritative tone. “ Where are you, Akaashi, and the rest of your pride at right now?” 

“ U-Uhm… Akaashi brought us up to the clubhouse. We’re locked inside and even barricaded the door. Komi and Konoha brought up the news….. The reports are popping up everywhere!! What do we do Tetsu? I… I don’t know what to do!!” Bokuto burst into hysterical tears once more while the sounds of his phone being handed off echoed over the speaker. 

“ Kuroo, I doubt we can stay here for long. If Yamato gets out of the gym, he’ll come right for us. I’m pretty sure he could easily break down the door. “ Akaashi, the second alpha in Bokuto’s pride spoke calmly through the phone. 

“ Stay put for now Akaashi. I am going to come and get you. Be ready to go so that when I call, you all run like demons are on your heels and you get in the bus as fast as you can…. “ Kuroo hung up before he dialed the the next number of his second in command. 

“ Kenma, I need you to get supplies packed up and touch base with the rest of the pride members to meet in our Gym in 20 minutes. We’re going to grab what’s left of Bokuto’s pride then get the fuck out of this city before it gets wiped out. “ Kuroo left no room for argument. 

“ I understand Kuroo.” Kenma hung up and started on the task given to him. He was packed and ready to go within 10 minutes before he paced nervously. There were a few members he couldn’t get a hold of which worried him. Kai, Fukunaga, and Shibayama were all MIA right now. 

Kuroo wasted no time in grabbing his own packed bags before leaving the apartment with hurried steps. Each moment wasted was a moment closer to Bokuto getting into more trouble than wanted. He raced down the stairs of his complex to get to the school bus he borrowed earlier that morning. The alpha’s heart raced in his chest as he took in the scattered bodies littering the ground. Dark crimson blood was splattered all over the place. What kind of disease were they dealing with to have such widespread effects like this? It was horrible to witness, but Kuroo couldn’t keep wasting time. He started the bus and peeled out of the parking lot almost on two wheels in his haste to get the hell out of Dodge. 

Kuroo pulled up to the school with time to spare, but what he saw was about as bad as the mall scene on the news earlier. He saw his pride there… well the ones that made it. He could tell how panicked they were as they ran for the bus and climbed on. Even Kenma moved faster than usual, panting softly once he slumped in a seat. 

“ It’s horrible Kuroo…. Kai…. he’s got the disease going around. He took down Fukunaga and Shibayama like they were made of glass. I’ve... never seen something so vicious before!! This is all that’s left of us….” Kenma breathed out softly. 

“...I see… at least you guys made it out. Now, we’re going to grab Bokuto and his pride, well, the ones still alive. The city isn’t safe anymore, so it’ll be better to take our chances out in the country. “ He offered before rocketing out of the school grounds. 

 

He drove like a madman causing the bus to rock side to side as he maneuvered around wrecked cars and beasts tearing into lifeless bodies. Kuroo barely slowed down when the gates of Fukurodani Academy came into view. He pulled out his phone while driving up to where the club room was. Then Kuroo saw it…. Yamato running like some starved animal towards the club room stairs. Well, not on HIS watch!! With his mind made up, Kuroo slammed his foot on the gas. Soon enough the bus connected against Yamato’s body, crunching the feral teenager under the tires. Kuroo knew the amount of damage wouldn’t be repairable so Yamato could finally be at peace. He yanked his phone out while sliding open the bus doors. 

 

“ Get your asses out here NOW!!!” Kuroo spoke once the phone was picked up by Akaashi no doubt. 

“ Understood.” Akaashi spoke before hanging up. 

The club room door burst open and Bukoto was tugged out by Akaashi, who took the lead in getting them all to the bus. Kuroo closed the door just as a bloodied hand smacked against the door as Yamato tried to wiggle from under the bus to no avail. The damaged fingers scraped twice against the glass covering the door before flopping back down to the ground to land in the large forming puddle of blood. Kuroo didn’t make any comments, but his hand reached out to brush against Bokuto’s hand to let his mate know he was safe now. Kuroo hardly gave anyone time to sit down before he backed up the bus and drove back onto the road, plowing everything over that stood in his way. 

“ We’re going to drive without stopping until we get far enough from the city…. “ Kuroo finally spoke, looking through the rear view mirror to the others watching him anxiously. “We’ll rotate and take turns driving. For now let’s go check out Korono Town and see how the Karasuno pride is holding up. Let’s hope it’s not this bad there yet. “ 

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

Getting out of the city proved to be a bigger challenge than Kuroo originally thought. It felt like every turn the bus puttered through brought more crazed individuals attacking others. The whole ordeal felt surreal, as if they were all having the same terrible nightmare no one could wake from. Kuroo turned down one street that headed to the suburbs as curses flowed from his mouth like a new mantra. His foot suddenly slammed down on the breaks, and soon enough a loud thwack resounded as his hand smacked the steering wheel. 

“DAMNIT!! How many fucking streets are left before we get out of this damned forsaken place?” Kuroo snapped in frustration while smacking the steering wheel once more. 

“...Kuroo, if you don’t hurry we won’t make it out. I hacked into the TV sources and the police are putting up blocks to try containing everything. “ Kenma offered from his seat, eyes locked on his phone.

“Fuck!! Alright, hold on everyone….” Kuroo growled out after a few seconds. 

The dark-haired alpha struggled to keep himself calm. His heart thumped wildly in his chest to the point he felt it might run away from him. His golden cat eyes remained focused on the road before him, not wanting to crash and put them all in danger. His main thoughts weren’t on himself, but on every pride member on the bus including his mate. They HAD to make it out of this situation. Kuroo refused to let them stay here with all the dangers crawling from the shadows. He would die first before seeing anymore death from those he loved and cared about. 

The bus remained mostly quiet save for Bokuto’s soft sniffling towards the back. The large owl-eyed Alpha had his face buried into Akaashi’s chest so his tears soaked into the fabric. His mind was a mess with thoughts scattered all over the place. He thought his friends would always be with him, but to see some of his friends and fellow pride members turn into such horrendous monsters!!He had no words to describe such a devastating situation. Bokuto felt those severed ties and losses. Those lost pride members were links that usually thrived deep within his chest as the strongest bonds possible, only to be now void. The only good thing Bokuto knew was that he had his mate, Kuroo, and the rest of their combined pride members. 

Both of their prides together made them stronger, but they would never forget those they lost on this fateful day. Bokuto was pulled from his grieving as his bond to Kuroo flared up with such despair. His own golden eyes, puffy around the lids from his tears, shifted to the alpha driving the bus like a lunatic. Bokuto pushed himself up and stumbled towards the front of the bus, needing to comfort his lover. It wasn’t long before Bokuto reached over and settled his hands upon Kuroo’s shoulders, rubbing and kneading the tensed muscles. 

“Tetsu, you’ll get us out of here. I know you will so don’t beat yourself up when we’ve just started…. “ Bokuto breathed out softly while pressing a kiss to the others soft black hair. 

“Kou….. “ Kuroo soaked up the soothing tone of his mate as he sighed gently. “ You’re right. Sorry, I know this is a rough situation. “ 

“ It’ll be okay…. We’ll make it. I don’t… I can’t lose anymore people I love and care about…. “ Bokuto whispered, tears gathering in his eyes again. 

“ You won’t!! I refuse to see you lose anyone else Kou…. “ Kuroo reached up one hand to caress the side of Bokuto’s face. 

Bokuto leaned his face further into the large, comforting hand of his mate. He found himself soaking up that offered heat like a greedy beast. His large eyes slipped closed while he inhaled his mate’s strong scent. It was like inhaling the scent of a freshly made Chai Tea… at least that’s how Bokuto described it when asked. He was teased and picked on because of that, but Kuroo always bounced in stating how he smelled like Cinnamon and Vanilla so their scents just went together. It always cracked them up to see their pride mates tut and huff at their stupidity. They were often labeled as the two idiotic simpletons, but Bokuto thought it had a nice ring to it. Bokuto was jarred from his thoughts as the bus lurched violently. It was followed by MORE cursing from Kuroo, who was on a roll for the most curse words in less than an hour. It was so sudden the whole bus exploded in chatter. 

“ What the HELL Kuroo!!! You’re suppose to be the better driver!!!” Yamamoto screeched out as he gripped his seat in a death hold. 

“ The brakes are NOT to be played with you BEAST!!” Yaku huffed out while he clutched his chest.

“.....Warning next time…..I about dropped my phone!!” Kenma complained softly. 

“ Bokuto!! You might want to sit down since your mate is driving around like a LOON!!” Komi panted out, making sure his sleeping mate, Konoha didn’t fall off the seat. 

“ Keep a cool head up there Kuroo… the plan was to make it out of here alive, not in several pieces…” Akaashi breathed out calmly while sending a death glare towards the front of the bus. 

“ Ohh SHUT IT GUYS!! I had to… this way is blocked!! The police are putting up the barricade…. SHIT!!” Kuroo fussed as he gripped the steering wheel hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

 

There was a sudden loud slam against the back of the bus that made it sway slightly. Kuroo tensed while locking the door so it wouldn’t open from the outside. He remained in the driver’s seat, but used the side mirrors to try and see what the hell was going on. He watched Akaashi stand and move towards the back of the bus to look out the back window. Right outside the bus was a small group of diseased beings with strange black liquid dripping from their bodies to the ground. They fought against each other, teeth clamped into flesh and muscle. Along with their scuffle with each other, they attacked the bus with claws and bloodied hands. Their yowls and screams increased which let Kuroo know they couldn’t stay here any longer. Usually he would listen to the law, but at this moment…. FUCK the police and FUCK this blockade!!

“ HOLD ON!!!” Kuroo screamed out as he slammed his foot on the gas. 

Afterwards there was a joined chorus of screams that filled the whole bus. The large bus jerked forwards, tires squealing as puffs of white smoke rose into the air. The large vehicle plowed over a few of the diseased, which caused the tires to rip off patches of skin. One crazed person even had their skull crushed beneath a tire, brain matter and bodily fluids left painted like road kill. Kuroo didn’t ease up, even with the police shooting at the bus. He just stomped on the gas harder until the bus collided with the barricades and bumped over them. The bus drug one of the barricades behind for several feet before they cleared it and zipped into the suburbs. 

Being out of the city showed a whole different world. The houses weren’t burned and the streets were mostly cleared save for families packing up their belongings to get far away. Kuroo finally allowed himself to take a large breath and exhaled it in a single puff. They cleared ONE of their hurdles, but there would be no time for rest. They had to push on wards as hard as possible. He pulled his gaze back to the road and continued along the winding roads. He originally planned on rotating drivers, but he was pumped full of so much adrenaline, he knew no rest would come to him until they were away from Tokyo. 

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

Several hours later found Kuroo close to falling asleep at the wheel. He jerked back to full attention when Akaashi mentioned how the bus kept swerving around. Since Akaashi forced him stop the bus so HE could drive, Kuroo held no complaints. He shuffled from the seat after parking the bus and made his way to where Bokuto was. His exhausted body dropped heavily against Bokuto’s toned body. The warmth of his mate enveloped him as he sighed out while burrowing his face into the crook of the other’s neck. Kuroo didn’t even remember saying anything to his mate before he was out like a light. 

While Kuroo slept, Akaashi drove swiftly, but smoothly through the roads as the light of day began to fade away into night. He knew the travel would take into the late evening before they would make it to the Karasuno pride’s territory. Akaashi was worried about just WHAT they would find once they made it there. Would the pride still be there and be alive? Would the town be in one piece or would it be in ruins like Tokyo? Akaashi couldn’t help but let his thoughts run rampant with worry. All three prides had become so close over the years, so to see them crumbling like this was heart wrenching. The alpha could only send up a silent prayer that the Karasuno Pride would be safe and sound by the time they rolled up. 

Due to Akaashi’s constant thinking, the rest of the drive went by pretty quickly for him. His nerves shot through the roof as they pulled slowly into town. The town was still… almost TOO still and it made Akaashi break out in a cold sweat. He slowed the bus down a bit so he could properly look around the various buildings they drove past. Akaashi wasn’t sure why, but he definitely had a bad case of the creeps. It was so eerie, he pulled the bus to a complete stop in the middle of the road and climbed from the driver’s seat. 

“ I-I don’t want to drive anymore…. “ Akaashi offered in a tone that wasn’t normal for him. 

“ It’s… like this town is a ghost town… “ Kuroo breathed out as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “ I’ll get us to Karasuno’s gym…. “ 

Kuroo shuffled by Akaashi to take up his position behind the wheel. He eased the bus forwards at a slower pace, not wanting to overly alert anyone to their presence…just to be on the safe side. He hoped the pride here was still alive, but he felt like they had made it here too late. He took a turn that drove past the shop Karasuno’s coach worked at and noticed all the windows were shattered. Everything they witnessed wasn’t settling very well in their stomachs. As they pulled up to the school, their hearts plummeted to settle between their toes. 

The school was dark except for the inside lights that flickered randomly every few seconds. Horrifically enough, in the middle of the courtyard was a pile of slaughtered young bodies that were once students. Limbs were viciously ripped off, clothing torn and saturated in blood, and a stench in the air that was nauseating. From the state of the bodies, they had been dead for at least 2 days. The smell alone was enough to make a few of the people on the bus gag and dry heave. Kuroo swallowed the bile that rose in the back of his throat while driving the bus towards the gym. The gym offered a small flicker of hope due to the light being on and steady. Kuroo parked the bus and stood, gathering his courage to go outside the safety of the bus to check the gym. He turned to go, but was halted by the strong hand that clasped onto his own. 

“ Tetsu… I’m coming with you!! “ Bokuto stated firmly, eyes settled into a serious look. 

“ Kou, no…. I don’t want to risk losing you…. “ Kuroo was cut off by an irked Bokuto.

“ Oho? So it’s okay for ME to lose you? I’m going and that’s final Buster!!! We’re stronger together anyways right? You guys close the door behind us, but be ready to let us in. Oh and keep the bus running!! “ Bokuto offered before leading Kuroo from the bus to the outside world that was more frightening than any nightmare. 

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

It was oddly quiet outside the bus, putting both alphas immediately on high alert. Kuroo felt a bit of hope blossom in his chest as he picked up several heartbeats inside the gym. He slunk over to the sliding double doors, keeping Bokuto close to him just in case of any danger. His throat felt scratchy and dry, but that could wait for the time being. As both males crept closer to the door, faint mumbling could be picked up, which brought a soft sigh from Bokuto. Both alphas made it to the doors with nothing stopping them from their quest to investigate. Kuroo took a deep breath as his hand lifted to give three solid knocks against the door. Those knocks caused a hush to fall over the people inside the gym before a deep recognizable voice answered. 

“... Who is it?” Daichi asked, weary and cautious. 

“It’s Kuroo…… I drove here with my mate and our prides from Tokyo. “ Kuroo answered, his eyes shifting around as the hairs started to stand along the back of his neck. 

“ We came to save you and find a safe place for everyone!! “ Bokuto slightly sang out hearing their friends inside the building. 

“A-are any of you acting... weird?” Suga whispered softly, as if scared to talk any louder. 

“ Well…we lost several members from both prides due to the disease, but the ones here are fine….. What about...? “ Kuroo left his sentence hanging as he bit his lower lip. 

“ I-It was so… horrible!! Came out of nowhere….. We lost a few members…. “ Suga broke down into sobs on the other side of the door. 

“ We have room on the bus, so come on out and we’ll get the hell out of here. You can tell us what happened afterwards. “ Kuroo offered, tensing as he heard shuffling from the hallways of the school. “ Hurry!! We have company coming…. “ 

Thankfully, Kuroo’s words spurred the remaining Karasuno pride into motion. The door opened to show how worn down everyone inside looked. Daichi held Suga close, his hand protectively over a slightly rounded stomach. Behind them was Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Kageyama. Kuroo noticed the absence of 3 of their members and frowned, understanding they had been claimed by the disease spreading like wildfire. As they filed out, a small group of diseased came around the corner. 

“ Go!! Get on the bus!!” Kuroo spoke out as he allowed his body to change, happy he had a spare change of clothes in his bags he brought. The sickly bodies came at them full on, moving too fast to avoid, so Kuroo prepared to fight. He was massive for a panther, his sleek black fur pulled tight over his strong muscles. Kuroo bared his teeth, his claws coming out to swipe over the bodies that got too close for comfort. The infected were so far gone, they didn’t seem to feel any pain as they pressed in around Kuroo. He was determined to buy the others time to get on the bus. He felt teeth dig into the lower part of his front leg, drawing blood as the infected female latched on. Kuroo growled and thrashed wildly to get the teeth off to no avail. His tail whipped in anger and frustration. Thankfully, before too long, a large white Siberian tiger barreled the beast off Kuroo’s leg. Blood stained the white and black tiger’s maw as the beast purred in satisfaction. He moved and pushed the panther towards the bus, speaking in low growls and purrs. Kuroo limped onto the bus with Bokuto padding in after him. The door almost closed on Bokuto’s long tiger tail in Akaashi’s haste to get everyone safe. Bokuto shifted back, not caring that he was now fully in the buff, to crouch beside Kuroo who had also shifted back.

“ Don’t you EVER do that to me again Kuroo!!” Bokuto fussed, glaring down at Kuroo. 

“ Kou? Sorry, but I had to buy us time… they were coming so fast I didn’t have time to think!! I’m fine...it’s just a bite. Let’s clean it and patch it up while getting the fuck out of here. “ Kuroo hissed, his forearm throbbing in pain. 

“ The things I do because I love you…. You idiot!!” Bokuto tsk’d to his mate before he pulled a first aid case out of one of the bags. 

Bokuto took time to thoroughly disinfect and clean the bite that was already starting to heal slowly. Kuroo stayed still, not minding the sting of the alcohol that reminded him he was very much alive. Within a good 30 minutes, Kuroo’s arm was wrapped up and clean and Bokuto was brushing his teeth to get the disgusting taste from his mouth. He made sure to spit his toothpaste out a window before chugging a whole bottled water in disgust. It was definitely the WORST taste he had ever had in his life!! 

Akaashi kept his eyes on the road while Bokuto patched up Kuroo in the seat behind him. He noticed how shaken the Karasuno pride looked. It was like they had gone through Hell and back with their souls fractured and splintered. He didn’t dare utter a single word, since it looked liked everyone needed the peace and quiet for the moment. The older alpha moved along, leaving the destroyed town behind them as he took a road that lead towards the mountains. He knew not many lived up in the mountains so hopefully they could find a good place to get some rest and collect their fractured thoughts. Yes… all they needed now was a safe haven to let it all sink in on how time stood still and everything they knew and loved collapsed. With his lingering thoughts, Akaashi drove up the mountain pass, the darkness swallowing them as the night blacked out everything outside the bus save for the headlights. 

After driving for a good solid 2 hours, the bus lurched and puttered to a stop, steam and smoke billowing from under the hood. It was enough to send ice cold dread through them all. The bus was their safety right now… it kept the insane crazies OUTSIDE and the sane INSIDE. Kuroo shifted and stood before he stepped to the front of the bus, peering out the windshield with an unreadable expression upon his face before sighing out.

“Well… shit….”


	2. The Forgotten One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Whispers- Hinata finally makes his debut in this story!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone that's read this story!! I appreciate the Kudo's and the comments!! I hope you enjoy this chapter of the story!! I've gone over the whole chapter and fixed things that stood out to me, and my beta looked over some of it before she headed to bed, so pardon any mistakes!! I'll be fixing anything I missed sometime when I next wake up!! XD

Darkness, that time of night no one wanted to see after such a horrendous day. Here they were, jarred around by tires bouncing along the dirt road only to have the bus break down. Could it get any worse? Apparently the bus wanted to send them off with a proper ‘peace off’ due to their reckless driving. Kuroo clenched his teeth in agitation, even stomping a foot against the floor as he puffed out a deep sigh. He turned around to look at the others who were just as nervous and upset. Kuroo understood there wasn’t any point in sticking with a busted up bus. Their rag tag group needed to get out and run for it until they could find a safe place for the night. 

 

“ Well guys, it would seem we can’t keep using the bus. I hate to say it, but it just went on strike. ” Kuroo tried to flash everyone a smile, but it came off like a grimace. 

 

“ WELL, let’s get going before anymore creepy beasties come out to play!!” Bokuto chirped out while slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

 

That was all the encouragement needed as everyone grabbed all their stuff and climbed down from the bus. It was bitter cold outside which foretold of the blizzard heading straight for the mountains. Kuroo knew the snow could fall anytime, and with a pregnant omega in their group, they needed to find somewhere warm. What Kuroo wouldn’t give to stumble on an abandoned house!! This dreary weather coupled with the stressful times wouldn’t be good for the silver-haired boy. It hadn’t been hard to notice how Daichi wrapped an extra blanket around Suga for added warmth. 

 

Without dawdling, the group set off up the mountain pass. They remained mostly quiet, too frightened to speak for fear of drawing the monsters of the cities. White puffs of air filtered from their mouths due to the extreme cold temperatures. Even though the path up the mountain was just a simple dirt road, it was very overgrown. Kuroo wondered if anyone even still LIVED up here in the middle of nowhere. Tall pines lined both sides of the road before giving way to thick, ancient looking trees and underbrush. Due to the time of night, it was impossible to see too far into the shadows that loomed up from the woods. Just when things couldn’t POSSIBLY get worse, flakes of snow began dancing down around them. The snow started softly for a few minutes before cutting loose to pelt against the group of people. The sudden snow that blinded them made the head alpha tense up as a low growl rumbled from his chest. Kuroo hated the snow!! It was too cold...TOO wet, just too EVERYTHING. He huffed and shook out his hair to get rid of the white, melting flakes. 

 

“... Why does snow have to be such a pain in the ass?” Kuroo grumbled out. 

 

“ Whaaaaat? But Tetsu!!! I love the snow!!! “ Bokuto flailed his arms around in excitement. 

 

“ No Kou! Bad kitty…Snow is cold and wet and therefore not fun at all!!” Kuroo huffed while giving his mate the evil eye. 

 

“ Heeeey!! Tetsu, if I wanna love the snow then I can… you don’t like it, you can kiss my ass…. “ Bokuto mumbled while his tongue hung slightly out of his mouth. 

 

“..... Come on now Kou, you know better than to tease me like that….. I’d be happy to kiss your ass anytime-- “ Kuroo was cut off as Akaashi pushed between them. 

 

“ Okay children, let’s move along before the rest of us freeze to death… “ Akaashi felt a headache coming on already.

 

“Akaaaaashi!! I’m a man damnit!!” Bokuto pouted and stuck his tongue out at his best friend. 

 

“ Well Kou, you do have your moments!! “ Kuroo chuckled while sending a look towards Akaashi. “ Also, I am proud to say I am over 6 feet of pure manliness right here… “ He indicated with a wave of his hands around his own body.

 

“ You just reaffirmed my words of you two being children.“ Akaashi sighed with a shake of his head. 

 

“Oi guys!! U-uhm… what the hell is that?” The normally quiet Kageyama asked in a soft whisper. 

 

“ Hmm? “ Kuroo tilted his head before looking around curiously. “.... Huh?”

 

“.....T-Tetsu…. W-what the hell is that? Oh my god!!!! We’ve stumbled upon the scary mountain folk!!” Bokuto hissed out nervously as his body jumped back to peer from the very back of the group. “ We’re DOOMED!!!” 

 

What caught the group’s attention was a figure that moved around at the top of the hill in front of them. It was too dark to clearly see what the shadowy figure looked like. From the weird movements, it seemed like the stranger was digging up something. The snow kept them mostly blinded, however, they could faintly make out messy hair that fluttered from the wind. Kuroo had nerves of steel, but even his heart jumped into the back of his throat from fright. Had they stumbled unknowingly upon a serial killer burying his latest victim? Everyone felt their souls depart to the heavens when the figure stiffened and straightened up with a pair of faintly glowing honey-brown eyes locked on them. 

 

The minutes ticked by with no one daring to twitch a single muscle out of fear. One wrong move could be ALL of their deaths!! Kuroo remained standing in front of the others, shoulders pushed back and chest puffed out in full lead alpha display...even though his inner feline wanted nothing more than to turn tail and run the other way. He felt his entire body stiffen further as the figure shifted towards them with small, hesitant steps. The voice that rolled out of the new comer was soft and young sounding, which clashed with the scent of blood wafting from the robes. 

 

“ Uhm...C-can I help…you? I m-mean… none of you are… i-infected...r-right?” Hinata squeaked out nervously as his fingers coiled in his long robes. 

 

“ No… none of us are sick. We came from Tokyo and picked up some friends, but our bus broke down a good ways down the mountain. “ Kuroo answered in a clipped voice, eyes narrowed on the odd orange haired male before them. “ Are YOU sick?” 

 

“Me? N-no!! No, w-why would you …ack!!” Hinata realized the blood on him and shook his head. “ Ohhh… it’s not mine. I was burying my mother and sister… so it got on me.” 

 

“Our condolences… on your loss. ” Suga piped up, his heart going out to the small boy that stood before them. 

 

“ They’re better off now…” Hinata muttered with downcast eyes before snapping his wide eyes up to Suga. “ Y-you’re expecting? I-I don’t have much, but I have plenty of room for your pride if you need a place from the storm… it hits the mountain’s worse that in the towns and cities. I-I would feel bad knowing you’re out in this weather in your condition. “ Hinata bowed at the waist several times. 

 

“If… it won’t burden you too much. I’m sorry but what is your name?” Suga asked, not feeling threatened by the boy. 

 

“ OH!! Hinata Shouyou….S-sorry…. I don’t meet others often… Anyways!! The temple is further up the mountain. You can go ahead, I’ll be there in a little bit. “ Hinata moved away from them back to where he had been digging. 

 

“Daichi…. “ Suga wiggled his eyebrows to his mate while tilting his head towards Hinata. “ Go help him? He’s just a mere child…. ” 

 

“Ahh, alright Suga….” Daichi sighed, knowing whatever his mate wanted, he got. “ Hinata!! Let me help you since you are offering us a place to wait out the blizzard.”

 

The orange haired boy looked over his shoulder to Daichi before slowly nodding to the alpha. He seemed almost shocked at the offered help, as if he wasn’t familiar being shown any type of kindness. Daichi followed the boy over to the patch of ground where he noticed two freshly dug graves. When the Karasuno’s alpha saw the bodies on the ground, he felt bile rise up in his throat. He forced his eyes to remain open from the gut wrenching site. The woman, who had to be Hinata’s mother, was settled down in one of the graves. She had chunks of skin missing from what looked like a small mouth eating on her. One arm was settled on her chest, severed from the rest of the body. Daichi noticed all the blood on the bodies that seeped into the bits of snow. Sharp fangs protruded from the female beta’s lip and her opened eyes were nothing but a solid black pupil. The last thing Daichi noticed were the clumps of light brown hair ripped from the lady’s head and the rips in her clothing. 

 

Daichi shuddered as his mind couldn’t help but think about just WHAT happened to cause this woman such terrible wounds. His eyes watched as Hinata used his shovel to cover his mother’s grave until it was completely filled with dirt and packed down. Hinata held some tears in the corners of his eyes as he finally crouched beside the small body of his sister. She looked young, around 6 or 7, but her body was battered and damaged.... The little orange haired girl was covered in scratches and bite marks. She looked like she had been gnawing on herself without stop. Half of her face was shredded to the point where her skull faintly jutted out. There were even teeth marks on the skull around the empty eye socket!! Daichi shuddered at the horrific sight, but his heart shattered at the sorrowful look on Hinata’s face. 

 

“Now you can be at peace with mommy… Be a good girl Natsu…“ Hinata croaked out in a hoarse voice. “I… l-love you.”

 

The alpha had no words to help comfort Hinata, so he remained respectfully quiet. He offered to help fill in the grave, which Hinata accepted by handing off the shovel to Daichi. The alpha scooped up the loose dirt before filling in the small child’s grave. He packed down the dirt before resting the shovel up against a nearby tree. That was when Daichi noticed the others hadn’t moved too far from them, determined to wait for Daichi and their generous host. The alpha stepped over to Suga and wrapped him up in his arms, a kiss falling to Suga’s cheek. He felt fortunate that he still had his mate safe and sound by his side. He couldn’t possibly understand the emotions Hinata went through when burying his family. 

 

Kuroo continued to give Hinata an odd look. He felt there was something off about the boy...something that caused the alpha anxiety and nervousness. Bokuto felt the jumbled emotions in his mate about Hinata, and found himself puzzled as well. True, when he saw the young male, something inside Bokuto coiled tightly. The wide-eyed tiger wasn’t sure WHAT it was, but something nagged at him when it came to this... Hinata fellow. He figured Kuroo and himself could discuss matters whenever they got settled in for the night. For now, they were all on high alert and wary of this friendly stranger, but the prospect of a warm place to rest halted all their negativity about the situation.

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

Hinata shuffled ahead of the group, leading them along as he turned down a pathway that lead to his large old fashioned home. It was situated between several large trees and seemed more than large enough to comfortably fit everyone. Attached along the long outside porch was another smaller building that resembled a shrine or temple of sorts. Hinata stepped up to the door, sliding it open to step inside the foyer. He moved further inside and flicked on the lights to reveal the inner structure. Right past the entryway was a large sitting room that branched to a long hallway with various bedrooms along each side of the hallway. A kitchen was situated off to the left from the front entrance, complete with a nice sized table to eat at. Most of the furniture was traditional, but there were a few modern items scattered around the place.

 

“Sorry, but I don’t have enough slippers for everyone so just make yourselves at home…. I’ll go make some tea…..” Hinata offered before stepping off into the kitchen. 

 

“Can I help?” Suga asked softly from behind Hinata. 

 

“ O-Oh!! S-sure…. You can help if you want… uhm… ?” Hinata cocked his head to the side curiously since he didn’t know the other’s name. 

 

“Oh, I’m Koushi Sugawara, but you can just call me Suga. Also, it’s the least I could do since you’re being so kind. “ He noticed how Hinata flinched at those words before he helped with the tea.

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

The group filed into the house to place down their bags in the living room. Since Hinata offered to make them some tea, it wasn’t long before everyone stretched out and got more comfortable. Tanaka felt like he walked to the ends of the world and back, so the couch under the beta’s rump felt AMAZING!! He sighed happily while watching the others sit in various places, some even curled up with their mates. He saw how Asahi held Noya close to his chest while Daichi practically paced a hole in the floor waiting for Suga. On another couch, Yaku scolded his own mate Lev. Everyone still wondered HOW they came to be mates without killing each other. Tsukki, the smart-ass, bundled up to his childhood friend and mate, Yamaguchi. In their joined group, there were still a few who hadn’t found their mate’s yet. Tanaka mourned to himself over being in the ‘Ye who has not found a mate’ group.

 

Off in a large plush chair, Kuroo settled down with his arms coiled protectively around Bokuto. He knew their long escape from the city and the trek into the mountains wore them all out, but he couldn’t relax. His inner panther paced constantly, worried and cautious still of their host. If the lead alpha had to put his finger on the issue, it would be his amazing sense of smell. Kuroo’s nose picked up the LACK of scent Hinata carried, which wasn’t heard of. EVERYONE had a scent, even if it was faint, there should have been something!! Yet, there was nothing, as if Hinata ceased to exist. Due to the lack of scent on the orange haired boy, it was impossible to tell if he was an alpha, beta, or omega. 

 

Kuroo also picked up on the strong scents of cleaning supplies and slight signs of a struggle in the hallway beside them. If the deep claw marks in the floors were anything to go by, he assumed something happened inside this home. He figured it was tied to the blood that lay splattered on Hinata’s robes. Kuroo pulled from his thoughts as Hinata padded back into the room with a large tray covered in teacups that gently steamed. Suga approached behind Hinata with another tray that held more teacups and plates of rice balls with a few other appetizers. 

 

“ I felt like you might want something light to eat. I can tell your day’s been very rough… “ Hinata offered while handing out the cups before taking his own to sip out of. “ Help yourselves… “

 

“Thank you Hinata…. “ Suga smiled while taking a cup for himself and one for Daichi. 

 

“... Thanks….. “ Kenma spoke softly as he surprisingly took a cup and rice ball.

 

“ Y-you’re… welcome. Sorry, b-but can I… kn-know your names?” Hinata asked as his cheeked flushed a soft red in color. 

 

“ Ohh sure, I suppose it’s only fair right?” Nishinoya chirped out with a laugh as he excitedly weaseled into Hinata’s personal space. “ I’m Nishinoya, but Noya is fine…. This big wimp is my mate, Asahi…” The small hyper beta motioned to the tall beta with a loose bun and headband.

 

“ N-nice to meet you Noya and Asahi…” Hinata mumbled while taking in the smaller male’s spiked up brown hair. Hinata felt like the small blond patch of hair was waving to him. 

 

Names started filling the silence from the various people settled around Hinata’s living room. The little omega blinked several times as he tried to remember all the names. Hinata struggled to keep the names with the faces that looked at him from around the living room. Hinata felt nervous under so many pairs of eyes that he shuddered and quickly pushed himself to his feet. The skittish omega easily collected the empty dishes before heading back into the kitchen. Hinata swallowed thickly as his nerves coiled tightly within the pit of his stomach. How long had it been since he talked like this with another? He jolted from his thoughts by a throat clearing behind him. He quickly snapped his eyes towards the intimidating figure behind him. 

 

“A-ack!! Sorry, can I help you with something?” Hinata blabbed nervously as he took in the tall form of Kuroo.

 

“I was just wondering where we could put our things…? “ Kuroo asked, still highly suspicious of the scentless male.

 

“ Just let me f-finish this and I will show you to the large sleeping quarters… “ Hinata turned away and finished rinsing the dishes with trembling fingers. 

 

Kuroo remained there in the kitchen, his golden eyes locked upon every tiny move Hinata made. He wasn’t sure WHAT had his panther so restless, but it definitely had to do with this child. He couldn’t help but wonder how old Hinata was. The alpha thought the boy was around 11 or 12 years old due to Hinata’s slight frame. If that were the case, it explained him having no scent, since Hinata might not have presented yet. Kuroo’s thoughts danced around his brain until he felt a serious headache coming. He shook his head suddenly before stepping from the kitchen to return to his mate’s side. All this thinking wasn’t good for ANYONE…. Himself included!! True to his words, Hinata returned to the living room with a polite bow and arms filled with blankets. 

 

“ If you don’t mind… please follow me. I will show you to where you can sleep and put your stuff. “ Hinata smiled gently as he straightened from his bow. 

 

“ Not at all, lead the way!!” Nishinoya cried loudly, fists raised in the air. 

 

Hinata flinched slightly from the sudden loudness from Noya, surprised by the pair of lungs the beta had. His flinch didn’t go unnoticed by Suga, but the silvery-haired boy didn’t say anything as he gathered up his belongings. Hinata waited until everyone was ready to go before he turned and stepped out of the living room. His feet pattered against the hardwood floor softly as he lead them down a long hallway. There was a left turn, a right turn, and another long hallway before the group stopped in front of a pair of sliding doors. Hinata pushed the doors open before stepping inside to the large room that was all connected. The room held four bedrooms with a living room space and even a bathroom in the middle. 

 

“ You can use these rooms... they haven’t been occupied in a while, but it should be plenty of room for you all. Now, if you don’t need anything else I will retire for the night. “ Hinata spoke softly, the note of fatigue easy to pick up as he bowed again. 

 

“ Thank you very much Shouyou, have a nice night. “ Suga smiled sweetly while seeing Hinata off. 

 

Hinata left his guests to get settled and made his way through the large temple that was his home. He made sure all the gates on the property were locked up tight followed by the doors and windows just to be extra safe. He knew the world was in turmoil… felt it deep inside his bones with each person’s cry like a newly broken bone. The small male turned to go to his old bedroom he hadn’t slept in for many years. On his trip to the small flight of stairs, his entire body tensed up as he passed a small closet door. His warm honey brown eyes landed on the door. Tears sprung to the corners of the omega’s eyes before trailing down his smooth cheeks. He knew crying wouldn’t help or change what happened to him, but it made him feel better. Hinata shook his head lightly, orange strands flopping around as they stood up in all directions. He didn’t need to dwell on the past…no matter how much it battered against his barriers. With a soft sigh, the omega continued on wards up the stairs to a room that wasn’t overly large or small. There was a single bed pushed against one of the walls, a desk against the other wall with a tall dresser...closet door, old radio plus and random knick knacks scattered around. It was a plain room, but it comforted Hinata. With a large yawn, Hinata stripped from his traditional robes before dressing in a loose shirt and pajama pants. He crawled into bed, his body burrowing into the covers as sleep took him on swift wings.

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

Once Hinata was gone, Kuroo finally took a calming breath as he flopped himself down onto the floor. Bokuto stared at his mate in confusion due to the alpha’s odd behavior. He figured it was the stress of the day and their lost pride members. Bokuto glanced around, noticing that Suga and Daichi were gone... as usual. The two lovebirds often went on walks since it soothed and calmed Suga. Bokuto shrugged before wriggling his hips to pounce onto Kuroo. The two toppled roughly over before wrestling to release some pent up energy.

 

“Tetsuuuuu…. What’s wrong? You’ve been weird ever since we got here!!” Bokuto whined while giving Kuroo a poke to the forehead. 

 

“I’m…. just on edge from everything Kou. I’m sure you noticed how our host has no scent. “ Kuroo muttered while sitting up with a lap full of Bokuto. 

“I couldn’t tell if he was an alpha, beta, or omega since his scent isn’t there…” Kenma piped up from where he was curled in a sleeping bag like a little homeless person. 

 

“ Well… maybe the shrimp isn’t old enough to be considered an adult?” Tsukki offered in his usual sarcastic tone. 

 

“Just how old is he anyways?” Tanaka puffed out his breath before rolling around like a kitten. 

 

“ No idea, it’s not like we thought enough to ask him without coming off as rude…. “ Noya was cut off by a soft voice. 

 

“ He didn’t seem comfortable being around us… I wonder why?” Yamaguchi whispered out thoughtfully.

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

Meanwhile, Suga and Daichi decided to explore the temple. Daichi knew Suga could do with quite a bit of sleep and rest, but his mate was being stubborn. The couple walked quietly down the hallway until a small door caught Suga’s attention. The door was painted black and had locks all along it. The omega counted 10 various locks as he furrowed his brows in confusion. Why would a door need so many locks? Suga leaned closer, hand held up to twist the doorknob slowly. Daichi tense behind his mate, waiting for something to jump out at them. In a matter of seconds that felt like an eternity, the door was yanked open.

 

“... Oh my God!! D-Daichi what happened here?” Suga whined in shock at what he saw. 

 

“ I don’t know…. Shh… it’s okay. Let’s get you to bed for some rest… Don’t look... “ Daichi suggested while rubbing circles over his mate’s back.

 

Suga stared inside the closet that was only big enough to sit in. There was a ratty blanket spread out with years of dried blood. What struck Suga’s heart were the rusted manacles hung upon the walls and the deep scratches that lined every surface. The door was covered in the same bloodied claw marks that showed someone fighting to get out… to get free. His heart thumped madly within the back of his throat as Suga crouched and looked at the door again. Horrible… who could put someone in such a dark, cut off place? The omega felt the hand of his mate on his shoulder and let Daichi pull him away from the scene. By the time the mated pair reached the others, Suga was crying and muttering. Kuroo lifted his head to look, one dark eyebrow lifting curiously. 

 

“Hmm? He having an emotional thing or what?” Kuroo sounded close to sleep, his voice low and husky. 

 

“.... N-No….. Something terrible happened in this house….” Suga elaborated with just that, not wanting to go into detail. 

 

“ I see… well for now, let’s all get some sleep and look at things with refreshed minds in the morning. Goodnight everyone. “ Kuroo spoke while rolling to nuzzle into Bokuto’s hair, purring softly. 

 

The group stretched out their sleeping items after dividing up the rooms before soft snores filled the room. It would be several hours later, at the early morning hours, when a floorboard loudly squeaked in the house. Kageyama snapped his blue-grey eyes open and looked around while sitting up, a low growl vibrating his throat and chest. 

 

“... Hm?” Kageyama slipped from his covers and quietly moved to investigate the noise. 

 

Kageyama, another alpha in the Karasuno pride, padded from the room. He unknowingly woke the others from their dreams, all so he could investigate a strange sound. It sounded like someone was prowling around… but at this time of night? Kageyama turned a corner and nearly jumped through the roof as a hand fell on his shoulder. His gaze shifted to follow the hand and arm up to the face of Daichi. The dark haired male noticed the others all behind Daichi and wondered why they were here. Kageyama glared before turning and padding down the hallway until a sliding door came into view. Steam faintly seeped from the cracks, making them curious to what lay on the other side of the door. Kageyama hesitated so long that Noya bounced forwards to throw the door open. The steam billowed against them as an indoor natural hot spring came into view.

 

It was HUGE with rocks coiled around the edges and showers off to the side. It was covered and protected from the elements, but held a large window to see out along the mountainside. Their gazes shifted from the scenery by the slender upper back on full display to them. The rest of the lithe body was submerged in the steaming waters. Along the back, black tattoos curved and swirled along the smooth, pale flesh. Stretched along the shoulder blade area was the ancient symbol for an omega before fanning outwards into black flames and other symbols. The markings roamed along the arms, and even around the small neck. Looking close enough, it was easy to see where the rest of the tattoo vanished into the water. The group noticed wide panicked eyes filled with tears and messed up orange hair that went in all directions. Before anything was said, the spring water splashed up to soak them as Hinata vanished under the water after slipping. 

 

“..ACK!!!!!”


	3. Curiosities and Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens just a bit!! X3 Also, towards the end there is detailed smut, so if that bothers you, it you scroll down to the next page break you can avoid it :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to than everyone who had read my story, left Kudos, or even a comment!! I greatly appreciate them!! You guys are awesome!!! My beta didn't read over this chapter... I skimmed over it and fixed mistakes I saw, so pardon any errors along the way!! I hope to get chapter 4 out sometime tomorrow. Once that's posted it'll be a few days before I post since I will be witting up the chapters. Since they are nice and long chapters, it'll take me a few days ^^ Anyways, enjoy!!

Hinata felt the hot, spring water surround him after he slipped and toppled over. He didn’t expect any company during his soak, so when the door opened it scared him and down he went. Most of his panic was due to these strangers seeing some of his markings. The little omega’s mind was dazed as he slowly floated to the surface until only the top part of his face and hair appeared. Hinata exhaled causing bubbles to dance around his face in his silent laughter at the sight outside the springs. Water dripped from the slightly curled tips of his wild hair as he realized his swan dive into the springs drenched everyone.

Due to the force of the water, it slammed into Tanaka and sent him slipping along until his face smacked into the wall. Hinata’s gaze snapped away to watch Asahi fall to his stomach with a blood curdling screech. Ahashi ended up with Nishinoya balanced on the large male’s back as if the shorty could surf to safety. That safety ended up being the edge of the springs where Noya jumped into the water doing a perfect cannonball. Noya caused even MORE water to spray out and further drenched Bokuto. The owl-eyed alpha’s hair tumbled around his face in wet strands, which had him grinning and trilling like an Owl. Bokuto spun around in a circle before jumping around in excitement.

“ Hey hey HEY!!!! HOT SPRINGS!!!!” Bokuto shouted happily as he danced towards the water’s edge. “ Make roooooom Noya….cause here...I...COME!!” 

Bokuto zipped by as a blur before belly-flopping into the hot water. It didn’t take long before the two-toned haired boy kicked his feet to swim around in the massive body of steaming liquid. Hinata floated off to the side due to his nervousness at the two new comers into his spring. He didn’t have long to think on his worries since Suga made a bee-line straight towards him. Hinata could feel the anxiety roll off Suga in waves, which caused the younger omega to dip further into the water. Daichi followed behind his mate, arms flailing in all directions while protecting his pregnant mate from falling. 

“Oohhhhh Shouyou!!! Are you okay? You didn’t drown did you? STILL ALIVE?? DAICHI WHAT IF HE ISN’T BREATHING???” Suga ranted hysterically. 

“ Suga… love, I’m sure he’s fine…… See? He’s watching you right now….” Daichi tried to soothe Suga down. 

“ THOSE COULD BE DEAD EYES DAI!!! He could just be floating there…. As a corpse… such soulless eyes!!! He was too young to die Daichi!!” Suga wailed loudly. 

“...Suga!! He isn’t dead… you’re just thinking of the worse outcomes. He’s really fine I promise…..” Daichi offered, hand shifting to rub the others back. 

“ We’re surrounded by idiots…. The whole lot!!” Kuroo and Akaashi grumbled at the same time while shaking their heads at the craziness that surrounded them. 

Kageyama sulked off to a corner by himself, blue-gray eyes steeled into a look of anger. He couldn’t understand why EVERYONE had to follow him and be so nosy. Just look at the mess they were making in their host’s home? He glowered more which turned into a low yowl as he was lifted and thrown into the hot springs by Tsukishima. Kageyama flailed and wiggled in the air, hoping it would be enough to stop him mid dive-bomb. It was to no avail as he splashed into the water and came up sputtering curses at the tall, lanky blond. 

“ TSUKISHIMA!!!! YOU ASSHOLE!!! When I get my claws on you…….. “ Kageyama hissed out, his anger causing steam to rise from his body.

“ Ahhh I’ll save you Shouuuyou…” Bokuto sang while lifting Hinata slightly out of the water from under his arms.

Hinata tensed his entire body as he felt Bokuto’s presence behind him. The omega almost laughed as the alpha’s strong arms crept under his arms against the sensitive skin. Bokuto hoisted Hinata out of the water like he weighed nothing at all. Thankfully, Hinata wasn’t pulled all the way out of the water, just to his upper thighs where his towel covered him at. Hinata had nothing to say as his hair flopped into his eyes from view. He felt the stares from everyone directed onto the front of his body. He knew they saw how the tattoos from his back and arms continued over his chest and swirled down along his lender stomach. The little bit of markings visible along his thighs let the others know they covered him everywhere.

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

Suga was the first to notice Hinata’s body when Bokuto held him partly out of the water . His light brown eyes noticed how the markings decorated Hinata’s body like a piece of art on a living canvas. The patterns looked ancient to Suga, but his mind focused on the scars that marred the exposed skin instead. Most of them were a silvery white in color, healed and too random to fully decipher from a distance. The silver-haired male couldn’t help but think back to the tiny closet as his eyes trailed along the scars that wrapped around Hinata’s wrists. Terrible…… could Hinata have been the one locked away like some hated animal? Suga frowned as he sensed the panic pouring off of Hinata, who stiffened further in his attempt to appear as small as possible.

“ Bokuto, put him down. You’re frightening him…” Akaashi breathed out softly. 

Bokuto blinked as he quickly lowered Hinata back into the water as his large eyes looked up to Kuroo. The alpha’s eyes usually reminded them of an owls, but if an owl could look this pitiful and pleading, the it proved Bokuto had feathery relatives . The usually rambunctious alpha sunk deeper in the water on the verge of tears. With so much attention locked on him, Hinata fidgeted slightly and backed himself up until his back connected against one of the smooth rocks along the edge. The orange-haired male’s heart hammered in his chest loud enough that he was PRETTY sure everyone could hear it. His uncertain brown eyes flittered around the room before freezing on the golden gaze of Kuroo. The tall black-haired alpha watched him with an odd expression on his face. Concern? Pity? Curiosity? 

“...Uhm….” Hinata started to talk but faltered when someone shouted out. 

“ OH AWESOME!!!! Where did you get those tattoos at?” Inuoka exclaimed in excitement.

“O-Ohh….. Uhm I’ve had them for as long as I can remember…. Since I was 3 or 4… “ Hinata mumbled while clearing his throat. 

“ WHAAAAAT? How is that possible? I mean… who would put tattoos on a child? “ Lev cried out in shocked horror. 

“ My mother said I always had them… they were just there one day” Hinata looked down to some of the markings emotionlessly.

“ How old are you? I’m betting on like…. 9 or 10!!” Tanaka puffed his chest out to show he was quite full of himself. 

“ I’m NOT a kid!! I’m 16… Turning 17 in a few weeks….” Hinata scoffed, his cheeks puffed out as he frowned. 

“ What did you present as?” Yaku, another beta, tilted his head curiously since he had picked up on Hinata having no scent. 

“ You dolt!! I bet he’s an omega… he does have the old symbol for it on his back ya know!!” Yamamoto offered before sticking his tongue out at Yaku.

“Correct…. I’m an omega” Hinata shifted his gaze to the ground, showing how uncomfortable he was becoming with this line of conversation. 

“ B-BUT!!! He doesn’t have a scent!!!!” Lev cried out as if it was a crime.

“ O-Oh… well th-that’s because I’m sterile…...or… I guess since I’ve never had a heat….” Hinata whispered quietly as he settled his chin on one of his knees as he curled his leg closer to himself. 

“Oi…. seriously? You’ve never had a heat? Like at all??” Kuroo asked in bafflement at the news. It couldn’t be true….. He had met steril omega’s before, but they still went into heat. 

“ Nope…. “ Hinata popped the ‘p’ on his response before shrugging his shoulders. “ Uhm….. my m-mom pretty much said I was…defective…” 

“...Did….. she lock you away because of that?” Daichi surprised everyone with his question.

Dead silence filled the room at the rather odd inquiry. Most of the pride was confused to WHERE that question even came from, but Hinata knew. Daichi had seen his prison… the skeleton's in the closet he never wanted to go back to. As Hinata remained quiet, Kuroo noticed how terrified the shrimp was. He had never heard of a mother being anything but devoted to their children, lavishing them with love. He wanted to know how the other alpha knew to ask such a question. Kuroo continued watching Hinata and noticed Suga inching closer to the orange haired boy. Kuroo was pretty sure the lad was on his way to a nice sized panic attack at this rate. 

Suga’s instincts screamed at him to comfort the shattered little omega. The room Daichi and himself found was something from nightmares… so Suga knew Hinata was kept there at some point. He wanted to reach out and wrap the small boy up in his arms and show him what it meant to be protected and wanted. Suga was so upset, he had tears forming in his eyes and before he realized it, he spoke.   
“ Shouyou…. Did she chain you up in that small room? “ Suga sniffled, eyes locking onto Hinata’s slightly trembling form. 

“S-she….. I-I…..please don’t…I c-cant go back there!! ” Hinata whimpered out softly, distressed by the current events. “It’s…dark and c-cold… please…. I-I’ll be go-good”

“It’s okay Shouyou… You don’t have to go back in that room ever again okay?” Suga breathed out softly as he pulled Hinata against him. 

Hinata felt a tendril of relief at the soothing hug and soon the surrounding heat caused his tears to fall. The young omega buried his face into Suga’s soaked shirt, adding his tears to the soaked fabric. Suga’s hand rubbed gently along Hinata’s back as the smaller male shook violently. The dam burst with loud, gut wrenching sobs from Hinata. No one dared to utter a single word. Everyone was shocked at the site before them. They felt like Hinata was a huge mystery, but it was clear how much the small fry had suffered. A simple hug made Hinata feel so secure, and he showed it by pressing closer against Suga. The expecting omega hummed faintly to Hinata, further relaxing the upset male. A smile graced Suga’s face as he felt Hinata nuzzle against his slightly rounded stomach. All their questions would have to wait for the time being, since no one wished to put Hinata through the torture any time soon. 

Kuroo stepped over to Bokuto and pulled him into the hot springs so they could soak and relax. Everyone carefully made their own ways to the warm, soothing spring waters. When Suga shifted closer to the other pride members, Hinata made a soft sound in the back of his throat that caused Suga to snap his gaze downwards. 

“Shouyou? It’s okay….. Your heart’s beating so fast... “ Suga whispered gently to Hinata. “ We aren’t going to hurt you…I promise. “ 

“The whole world is breaking…. “ Hinata gasped out as his eyes lifted to stare at Suga, his brown eyes glowing faintly to look like liquid honey. “ I can feel it…. “ 

“ Feel what?” Daichi asked, his brow furrowed in concern over this mystery child named Hinata Shouyou.

“ The agony around the world. It vibrates in my very bones…” Hinata whispered as his fingers curled tightly within Suga’s shirt. 

“Well… there is definitely something bad happening in the cities here in Japan. It’ll be okay though. “ Daichi spoke up once more, a small smile tilting to his lips, trying to overlook how creeped out Hinata’s words made him. 

“ Not only here in Japan…. The whole world is on fire and praying for help…” Hinata breathed softly as he finally sat up, his eyes red-rimmed from his tears. 

No one had anything to say about Hinata’s declaration, but it caused chills to race up and down their spines. Kenma sat with his legs dipped into the hot waters, his own golden eyes locked on Hinata curiously. The second in command for Nekoma knew the markings on the shorter boy’s body were from their ancient language. It was abandoned long ago, so seeing it etched onto the other’s creamy flesh was a puzzle Kenma wanted to solve. The pudding head had found someone he was genuinely interested in learning about. It was shocking, but the end of the world was coming to get them anyways so having fun on the way out was Kenma’s moto.

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

Things began to calm down after a bit, but Lev went and ruined it all. The giant of an omega, moved too close to Hinata and his personal space. Lev’s face paused inches from the nape of Hinata’s neck before he inhaled sharply. His nose inquisitively brushed against the other omega’s neck. Hinata stiffened once more, a low threatened sound spilling from his throat. Before anyone knew what happened, Hinata was coiled up in his feline form. Suga had seen many exotic feline forms, but Hinata looked almost tribal and sacred.

Hinata’s shifted form was a stunning serval cat. His soft coat glistened a gold in color with oranges and tans mixed throughout. The omega’s underbelly was a creamy white with large curved ears perched atop his head. His eyes glowed faintly, pupils dilated for a moment as they locked on Lev. Like any serval, the spots and stripes decorated his entire body. Oddly enough, Hinata’s cat markings resembled the tattoos coiled over his body. It was strange and captured Kenma’s attention immediately. His eyes flowed over Hinata’s form slowly, taking in the swirled splotches, stripes, and speckles. The little omega didn’t seem to mind as he brushed himself snugly against Suga’s side, his instincts pushing him closer to another omega.

Kuroo was stunned at Hinata’s transformation. His eyes took in the exotic feline and markings carefully while his inner panther purred in sheer delight. What was it about this… Shouyou that had him so tense and wound up? The lead alpha’s fingers curled more firmly into Bokuto’s side, massaging the tender flesh there. He heard his mate sigh softly, so he continued to move his fingers in a light, gentle caress. Kuroo balked as his mind supplied thoughts on how he wouldn’t mind trailing his fingers through that fur… the orange hair even. His panther also wanted to protect Hinata, rub his scent into the omega so others knew to stay away from him. Such domineering thoughts banged inside Kuroo’s head until he gasped softly into Bokuto’s neck. These thoughts weren’t right… he loved his mate completely, so why was his inner panther being an idiot? His lips subconsciously brushed along the smooth flesh of his mate’s neck. He couldn’t stop himself from planting a row of kisses followed by a bite against his lover’s pulse as if proving to himself that THIS was his MATE. 

Bokuto was dazed as Kuroo teased along his neck. He didn’t know just WHAT was up with Kuroo, but his mate was in quote the frisky mood. He had no intentions to complain, and even rumbled out a low growling purr so Kuroo knew of his enjoyment. Bokuto’s large eyes flicked back to the serval coiled up next to Suga. A weird sensation surged through his body that seared the alpha like molten lava running in his veins. Bokuto wanted to shift and drag Hinata by the scruff to a private room so he could show the little one how much he was wanted. That thought alone frightened Bokuto and made him shift back a bit in shock and confusion. Perhaps everything had gotten to him and he needed a release from all the stress and pain… the loss of his precious pride members. Bokuto tilted his head back, ignoring the chatter from everyone else as he nipped and suckled Kuroo’s left ear. 

“ Tetsu…. Perhaps we should take this somewhere more… private? Unless you rather give them all a show… “ Bokuto breathed out, softly panting. 

“ I rather not let anyone else see that….. “ Kuroo chuckled before composing himself enough to shift in the springs so he could climb out. 

He tossed out some random words of parting while tugging Bokuto behind him. No one batted an eye to the mated alphas, a rarity in itself, as they sauntered to the door…. except Hinata. His eyes shifted and followed both alphas until they left the room. The orange haired male wasn’t sure why, but something about Bokuto and Kuroo muddled his mind and made his heart go all funny.

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

When Kuroo and Bokuto left, they made their way down the hallways until a door popped into view. Inside the room was a comfortable looking bed and some furniture scattered here and there. There was even a large window that looked over the landscape of the mountains. The room was perfect!! It didn’t take long before the door closed and locked. Bokuto hardly took two steps before strong arms folded around him and pulled him back into Kuroo’s toned chest.

Lips dropped like liquid along Bokuto’s neck, pulling soft whines of enjoyment from his mouth. While Kuroo peppered kisses and bites along his lover’s neck, trembling fingers slithered through thick black hair. Bokuto tugged harshly at Kuroo’s hair, satisfied by the low growl of arousal seeping from his mate. The shorter alpha curled his fingers tighter, jerking Kuroo’s head back in a strained arch. Bokuto’s darker golden eyes flashed as he tilted his head enough to bite down on the side of Kuroo’s neck in a rather possessive manner. 

 

“...Not this time Kou…. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be walking tomorrow… “ Kuroo growled heatedly. 

Kuroo suddenly shifted, using his strength to slam Bokuto up against the closed bedroom door. Lips and teeth nibbled and sucked at Bokuto’s creamy flesh like a starved beast. Kuroo’s hands wrapped around the firm, toned body of his mate, feeling the sleek muscles that rippled under his touch. His nails dug into Bokuto’s ass, kneading slowly before roughly pulling the other close enough to roll their hips together. The black haired alpha was pleased by the gruff moan that escaped from Bokuto so he repeated the action with more ferocity, lifting Bokuto right off his feet. 

“...Fuck!!!! Tetsu… stop teasing me... or I’ll rip it off…” Bokuto bit out, glaring at his lover. 

Kuroo smirked as he scraped his sharp canine teeth along the pulse point on Bokuto’s neck. His mate was perfect for him in every way, even if society was against them. Kuroo didn’t give a flying pig’s ass that his mate was also an alpha. The dynamic of two alphas was unheard of, so most frowned upon their mateship. In this moment, Kuroo understood that they were made for each other and he couldn’t be happier. No one but Bokuto could ever complete him and fill his body with such passion. Kuroo’s golden eyes glowed brightly as he lifted Bokuto up like a rag doll before throwing his mate onto the large bed. The black haired male enjoyed how his lover bounced faintly on the bed, skin flushed and marked with love bites. 

Bokuto frowned from his sprawled out position on the bed. His eyes locked upon Kuroo before tracing over his covered form...too many clothes!! He propped himself up and waited for Kuroo to stalk towards the bed. Once his lover was close enough, Bokuto wasted no time in gripping his mate’s shirt to rip it off. He made it look so easy, but he was just that desperate to feast upon Kuroo’s body. With Kuroo’s upper body bared, Bokuto let his eyes feast up the toned rolling abs and pecs. The taller alpha was truly a breath of fresh air… wild like the untameable beast that Kuroo was. Bokuto didn’t have time to run his fingers over the exposed flesh since he was manhandled until void of all clothing. Wide eyes watched his shirt fly over to dangle from the doorknob. Bokuto’s pants ended up going slowly in a circle as they hung off the fan that was on. 

Kuroo’s blood pumped like fire through his body as his lips trailed down along Bokuto’s jaw and neck before latching onto the other’s left nipple. He bit down on the hardening nipple before suckling the nub. The torture continued as each nipple was teased until they were beyond sensitive and were hardened like twin peaks. Bokuto’s chest heaved raggedly as his hips arched upwards to press into Kuroo’s clothed erection. The small whine that spilled from the tiger caused Kuroo to rumble back in reply. That saliva slickened tongue trailed from the pert nipples downwards before dipping into Bokuto’s bellybutton teasingly. Smoldering golden eyes flicked up to watch the expressions dance across Bokuto’s face. 

Kuroo’s tongue continued downwards until a kiss was pressed to the base of Bokuto’s rock hard cock. The straining organ twitched in eagerness at the feather-light kiss. Kuroo slowly licked a long stripe up along the underside of the heavy cock. His tongue swirled around the tip as his moistened lips closed fully around the head. A low growl trickled from Kuroo’s throat as he moved down until every inch of his mate settled in his mouth. The alpha swallowed slowly around the length, pressing his tongue against every vein he could reach before pulling his lips firmly across the tightened flesh. He got to the tip and released it with a loud, seductive ‘pop’ before diving back down, engulfing every bit of his mate’s length. He couldn’t keep his growls silent and allowed them to send vibrations up and down Bokuto’s cock. 

Kuroo worked his lips and tongue along the other’s length, pleased as the extra saliva dripped down over his fingers. With his mouth stuffed with his lover, Kuroo moved his slickened fingers to lightly trace a circle around Bokuto’s entrance. He rubbed gently over the other’s entrance until carefully pushing his middle finger in past the knuckle. Kuroo heard the sudden inhale of breath from Bokuto followed by a low groan at the sensation. With a smirk crossing his lips, he moved the finger slowly at first before his index finger slipped in to join his middle. With a tenderness no one else saw, Kuroo scissored his fingers meticulously, pressing against the tight confines to prepare his love for what was coming. 

“Kuroo… come on already!!! I won’t break…. Fuck!! If you don’t hurry it up I will literally do it myself!!! “ Bokuto growled out ferally, hands gripped tightly in the sheets. 

“ Patience Kou... I don’t want to hurt you… “ Kuroo panted out while pulling his fingers from the stretched entrance. 

“ If you hurt me I’ll just pay you back the next time…. BEFORE I die a young age here!!” Bokuto hissed out grumpily. 

Kuroo knew he couldn’t win against Bokuto when the male was this needy. He wiggled from his pants, kicking them to the great beyond before crawling between Bokuto’s spread legs. Kuroo braced himself with one hand settled near his mate’s face while the other hand stroked Bokuto’s cock to collect the gathering pre-cum at the tip. Kuroo’s hand shifted to stroke himself, using the other’s pre-cum as lube, before lining himself up and pressing into Bokuto. Kuroo grit his teeth as claws dug into his arms when his hips rolled forwards until he was seated fully inside the other. 

“ Oh holy...Yesssssss…. “ Bokuto hissed out in pleasure. 

That first thrust tore Bokuto apart as a shockwave of pleasure mixed with the slight pain. It spread like a burning heat throughout his entire body, which caused his back to arch upwards. His arms coiled tightly around Kuroo, claws digging into the other’s flesh as fresh scratch marks. Kuroo pulled out of Bokuto until just the tip of his cock remained before ramming his hips forward to plunge deeply into the other. Bokuto jerked, his muscles tensing as he cried out loudly. His thighs clamped around Kuroo’s waist and hips, desperately using the strong hold to ground himself. While Bokuto was in his own little paradise, Kuroo felt the others tightness clench around him with every thrust. The slap of skin striking skin caused his golden eyes to slightly roll back while his own claws came out to dig and tear into the sheets. 

Both were lost to their lust driven instincts. The need to rut and mate until the heat in their bodies subsided their current driving force. Their couplings were often passionate, but this time they were almost feral. Their teeth, lips, and claws marked each others skin to show everyone they were claimed. The thrill pushed them higher as the sound of grunts, moans, and cries of enjoyment. Bokuto lifted his hips just enough before slamming them downwards, meeting each thrust from Kuroo as he delved deeper and deeper with each thrust. Kuroo pistoned his hips frantically, already feeling the blinding white pressure building in the pit of his stomach. He hissed low, teeth clenching tightly together as he slammed violently into the other. Each thrust held enough force and desperation to move Bokuto across the sheets. 

Bokuto wasn’t quiet in the least as his yowls grew louder with each deep carving thrust. His mind was gone, eyes focused but dazed at the same time. He held onto any part of Kuroo he could during their frantic coupling. There were no words needed, just their rough pants and sighs of raw pleasure and intoxication. Bokuto knew he wouldn’t last long due to his high aroused state. He also knew from Kuroo’s franticness, his mate would be cumming soon. Kuroo turned almost animalistic as he snarled, teeth bared as he did three rough, jarring thrusts. His last thrust rammed his cock as deep as possible inside Bokuto as his pleasure washed over him. His warm orgasm washed against his mate’s insides as his teeth sunk into Bokuto’s neck, marking him once more as his true mate. 

 

Bokuto followed right behind Kuroo, his own release rocketing onwards as he felt the deep, penetrating thrusts before the warmth of his mate’s orgasm struck him. He shivered and arched, a scream of pleasure echoing around the room. Bokuto’s entire body tensed up as every muscle quivered when that satisfied burn saturated his entire body from head to toe. His own cum spilled between their bodies, painting over his chest, stomach, and even Kuroo’s stomach. It glued them temporarily together when Kuroo lowered himself down on top of Bokuto for a few seconds. It wasn’t long until the lead alpha rolled to the side and slipped from his lover’s body with a sigh of contentment. Strong arms snaked around Bokuto before tugging the tiger close against a firm chest and rapidly beating heart. 

“ I so plan to sleep for several hours…. Kou… better be here when I wake up… “ Kuroo mumbled sleepily while cuddling up close against Bokuto.

“... Hnm? Sounds… good. Nighty Tetsu!!” Bokuto was soon enough out like a light as his body relaxed.

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

With the two alphas gone, it allowed everyone to further calm down. It was clear for everyone to see that Hinata was not familiar with large crowds… or people in general. Oddly enough, the only one who seemed to get a free pass was Suga. The others assumed that Hinata’s omega instincts could sense Suga’s pregnancy and was comforted by it. The silver haired male didn’t mind, since his heart already went out to the orange haired boy. He could easily tell how starved for touch the little one was. Their kind enjoyed being in prides, but here this boy had been denied that by his own mother.

“ He’s asleep… “ Suga whispered out when Daichi shuffled over to check on the two. 

“ I can imagine so…. He’s had a long, tiring past few hours. “ Daichi mumbled while taking a seat beside his mate. 

“ I don’t understand how he can trust me to be this close while he sleeps… not after what I’ve seen so far… “ Suga continued to speak in soft tones. 

“ I think… part of him WANTS to be accepted and loved… he’s emotionally abused… his instincts are in overdrive and want that comfort from another omega. All we can do is keep an eye on him… “ Daichi offered before leaning over to plant a kiss to Suga’s cheek. 

“ I hope so. His markings… they seem familiar to me… and if he’s never had a heat… Why?” Suga was still puzzled by that bit of information and couldn’t help but worry for Hinata. 

Soft eyes flicked down to look at the serval curled up halfway on his lap. Hinata’s head was settled on the slight swell of Suga’s belly with a paw curled protectively around it . It was truly an adorable site to see… as if Hinata instinctively wanted to protect the unborn child that grew inside Suga. With the young omega being out cold, the others soon finished up their fun in the springs and decided to try and get more sleep. Suga shifted carefully to his feet, which jarred Hinata slightly from his slumber. 

His ears lowered before one twitched and perked up. His large brown eyes blinked several times as if confused to where he was. His short stub of a tail twitched randomly while his eyes swiveled around lazily. Hinata’s head tilted back as his eyes sought out Suga’s face before his head canted to the side cutely. Suga smiled and crouched a bit before his fingers brushed through several strands of the soft, silken fur. 

“ Everyone is tired, so we are going to try and get some more sleep. You should as well since you’ve had a long day. “ Suga urged with his kind smile. 

“ A-Alright……. I can try to get some rest…. But it doesn’t mean I will like it…. “ Hinata huffed before trotting out on light paws that made no noise. 

“We will Hinata. Thank you once more!!” Sugar smiled warmly before he waved goodnight to the other. 

It wasn’t long before Hinata was left standing alone in the hallway of his home. He didn’t overly WANT to go to bed, but he was sleepy and knew it would do him some good. He moved with the group, bidding them all a ‘goodnight’. Small paws shifted down the hallways until the omega reached his bedroom once more. He leaped onto the bed and burrowed under them until he grew more comfortable. Tomorrow would be a new day, and with it surely the sunlight would look better than this poisonous eve that Hinata found himself in. He shook his head faintly before he snuggled further under the covers and let sleep claim him for the third time that evening.


	4. Mysteries and Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the not so friendly Ushijima!!!! Also.... Hinata needs a vacation!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've looked through this chapter, but I haven't had my beta check over it yet, so pardon any issues. I've had to deal with a sick, old ferret and some relatives that came down to see us, so been a bit busy!! This is the last chapter for a few days!! I have to finish writing up the next chapter and hopefully I will have a bit of artwork soon for you guys! Thank you for all the kudos, commen's and bookmarks!! You guys ROCK!!

“Where did that fool hide you?” A deep voice growled out angrily in a darkened room. 

 

A large, strong hand slammed into the wall right beside a broken window hard enough to crack the drywall. Dark olive eyes glared out the window to the once bustling Tokyo City. He pulled up into the city several hours ago to continue his search, but it wasn’t very fruitful. He hadn’t found any sign of the boy…not a single trace or scent to even go by, which pissed Ushijima off even more. How many LONG years had it taken for him to reach this point? Far too many in his opinion. Countless nights where sleep lingered but was forgotten to get him to this point, but had he been successful? Absolutely NOT!!

 

Sure, Ushijima released his virus throughout the lands to infect plenty of the population. It was only a notch on his list of things to accomplish. Everything was ready, yet he couldn’t locate the star of the show!! All would be wasted if he couldn’t find that child...after all, that chance meeting changed the arrogant male’s perspective. Ushijima couldn’t help thinking back to how delectable that young omega’s scent was even though he had been a mere child. Shouyou Hinata...it’s been far too long since he last smelled the little omega, but that scent never left his senses no matter how much time passed. The sweet scent of rich honey with a hint of nutmeg. It was the kind of scent that he couldn’t forget, yet longed to inhale once more. 

 

“ Soon… very soon Shouyou… I’ll have you chained to my side…. “ Ushijima breathed out in a quiet voice.

 

His dark eyes flicked down to watch more of his masterpieces tear apart the people trying to run to safety. The tall alpha couldn’t understand why the weak struggled so hard when death was unavoidable. He planned to win and stand victorious over the world as a whole as the prime supreme leader. Just thinking about his plans tugged a dark smirk to Ushijima’s lips. This sickness was the best creation his family had come up with in generations!! He came from an ancient family bloodline known for their passion of the dark arts. Dark magic and curses were a common everyday thing for Ushijima as he grew up from a young age. He learned growing up that no price was too high to pay when he wanted something. 

 

“My Lord, the mission was successful.” A crazed looking man spoke as he appeared in the mostly empty room. 

 

“ Ahh Tendou… It pleases me that you accomplished your orders. “ Ushijima spoke quietly as he turned to face the spiky red haired male. “ Did everything go smoothly?”

 

“ Yes Lord Ushijima. I released the virus in the president's office like you wanted. You gained complete control within a matter of minutes. With this, you will be able to get access to all the top secret files you were after. It should push your plans along so that you gain control over every major country. Infecting the various leaders is absolutely ingenious!!” Tendou spoke firmly, his tone happy. 

 

“I see. Well done Tendou. Now, I have another job for you to do.” Ushijima walked briskly towards the lanky red headed beta. “ I need you to begin searching for him. Take some of the infected we have gained control over to aide you in your search. He is NOT to be harmed…. If so much as one hair is damaged, your life will be forfeited. “ 

 

“I understand, but my Lord do you have anything I can use to try and track his scent by?” Tendou’s head cocked to the side as his eyes squinted in glee at his upcoming mission. 

 

“All I managed to get was this old shirt he had back on the day I laid my eyes on him. He was a mere child… barely over a year old, but the scent has remained. The challenge is that his scent has completely disappeared… and I know it had something to do with his father. Such a pesky nuisance of a man… even after torturing him to death he stayed quiet. “ Ushijima growled out while removing the old, tattered shirt saturated with Hinata’s scent. “ Let’s hope you don’t let me down Tendou… you know what I do to those who become worthless. If you need to, take prisoners and question them… ANYTHING!!” 

 

“ Yes my Lord. With this, we will start tracking him down and hopefully he’ll be here within your grasp. “ Tendou shivered at the deadly feeling from Ushijima should he fail in this mission. 

 

“ Soon my little Shouyou…. I’ll have you panting between my legs where you were born to be…. “ Ushijima licked his lips, speaking in low tones once he was left alone in his sparse room.

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

Hinata jolted awake in the dead of night drenched in layers of sweat. His heart pounded furiously against his ribs as his pulse fluttered like a startled animal. The omega’s sleep-filled mind was confused for several seconds over why he woke up. Hinata wasn’t prepared for the sudden burning pain that jolted along every nerve ending on his body. It shocked him so badly that all he could do was suck in sharp gasping breaths. The pain eased up after a solid minute and for a few moments, Hinata focused on pulling air back into his lungs. With the relief of pain came a strong wave of dizziness that made Hinata glad he was still in his bed.

 

Shouyou thought the previous pain was just a simple twinge of a possible pulled muscle. Since he was already up, he pushed himself to his feet so he could grab a drink of water. Hinata made sure to be extra quiet as he crept down the hallways towards the kitchen. A slender hand flicked on the light before grabbing a glass from the cabinet to filling it with crisp, cold water. Hinata raised the glass to his lips, gulping down the water quickly to quench his thirst. He was almost halfway finished with his drink when the sharp stab of pain seared through his body once more. 

 

The pain was bad enough that he lost his grip on his glass, dropping it to the floor. The glass shattered upon impact, sending water and shards in all directions. He hardly had time to be concerned over the glass that littered the tiled floor as he struggled to remain standing. The pain increased and with it a loud scream shattered the silence. The little omega’s skin felt as if it was being seared by thousands of hot pokers. A strong wave of stabbing agony made Hinata stumble in the kitchen as he collapsed to the ground. His fingers and limbs twitched violently from the excruciating pain that tore into his small body. Creamy pale skin crawled under his pajamas like a million poisonous spiders, pulling forth another ear shattering scream as fingers clawed into his own skin. 

 

Due to the intense pain, Hinata’s mind slipped away while his instincts kicked in. He wasn’t able to think, much less speak as he seized and jolted. Various places along his body bled sluggishly to seep through his clothing. He wasn’t even aware of all the broken glass he landed on or how it cut and dug into his tender flesh. Hinata stared ahead, pupils dilated as hot tears mixed with blood to slide down his deathly white face. The little one’s limbs felt like they were ripped away from his body,even though he still struggled to try and move. Soft sounds spilled from his throat like a wild feline kit crooning for it’s mother…. Seeking comfort and understanding of what was happening. 

 

“... H...elp…” Hinata gasped out as a small trickle of blood danced from the corner of his bottom lip.

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

Kuroo and Bokuto jolted awake at the first scream that ripped throughout the entire temple. It startled Bokuto so badly that he tumbled from the bed to land with a loud thud. Any other time, Kuroo would have busted out in laughter, but right now every hair along his body stood up as he rushed to pull on his pants. There was an omega in trouble and his alpha instincts demanded him help. Kuroo helped Bokuto up and threw a pair of boxers at his mate. Bokuto caught the boxers and hopped on one foot towards the door while tugging them on. They made it into the hallway where they met a wide-eyed Suga and freaked out Daichi. Behind the leaders of the Karasuno pride stood Akaashi, Kenma, Noya, and Asahi.

 

“The others are staying put while we go find out what’s going on….. “ Daichi offered before waving his arms. “ S-SUGA!! Don’t just go off alone!!” 

 

Suga ignored his mate and shimmied around Kuroo and Bokuto before sprinting off down the hallway. The other members were left behind to scramble after the silver-haired male. When that scream shook Suga’s very dreams, he felt the ground fall away from his feet. He already knew who cried out, already felt the bond to the small, younger omega. Suga’s protectiveness was extended to Hinata mere hours after he met the orange headed boy. He knew it was partly from his hormones being out of whack from his pregnant state, but to hell with that!! Hinata was starved for a pride… for a family that could accept and LOVE him. 

 

With those thoughts in his head, it spurred Suga on. He heard his mate chasing after him, but his goal was ahead of him. His heart almost burst at the next scream rattling the panicked silence. Just what the HELL was going on? Suga turned the last corner that lead into the kitchen and felt like he just entered a battle ground. Worried eyes scanned the kitchen, but saw no enemy so he focused on Hinata’s curled up body in the middle of the floor. Suga didn’t care about the glinting glass scattered all over the floor as he moved to crouch beside Hinata, hand reaching out to the boy. Long, delicate fingers brushed barely against Hinata’s arm before halting at the pained sound from the little omega. Suga wanted to make Hinata feel safe, but the boy was clearly in pain, but from what and why? His confusion wafted off his body as his brows knitted tightly.

 

“ Suga!! Don’t just rush off like that… “ Daichi came in panting for breath. “Hinata? Is he sick or something?” 

 

“ I don’t know…. I tried to touch him, but it seemed to cause him pain…… “ Suga offered up as his eyes scanned over the little omega’s clothed body. 

 

“ I can smell blood on him… “ Kuroo huffed out as he came upon the scene. “Kou, go and pick him up…. That glass is dangerous to everyone so let’s get him to the living room. “ 

 

“ Got it….. Hey Suga, why don’t you go get a towel from the bathroom and see if there are any bandages?” Bokuto asked as he stepped forwards in his pair of shoes he barely tripped into earlier. 

 

“ Be careful with him Bokuto… I don’t know what’s hurting him…. “ Suga gave the warning to Bokuto as he stood and carefully avoided the shattered glass everywhere. 

 

“ I’ll treat him as if he were my own… “ Bokuto whispered as he reached out and carefully scooped up Hinata. 

 

Bokuto focused on the small lump panting heavily on the floor as he carefully scooped Hinata up. Everyone jumped slightly as Hinata flinched and cried out from the simple touch. The alpha could feel how heated the other’s body was, as if on fire. He wasn’t sure what was ailing the small one, but it caused unease to rest in his chest. Bokuto felt a rushing emotion slam into him while he stood holding his precious cargo. He felt such emotional turmoil… anxiety that ripped through him like a pack of savage beasts. It confused him, no doubt showing across his face as he stepped over from the kitchen to the living room with little effort. 

 

Bokuto felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack. These emotions… he knew they weren’t his own. Couldn’t be his own. His eyes flicked down to Hinata as he writhed around in Bokuto’s arms in agony. This panic, it was nothing like he had felt before. It was mixed with so many things... fear, anxiety, confusion… absolute terror over not understanding what was going on. The owl-eyed alpha felt hopelessly lost which made his eyes to sting with unshed tears. He carefully laid Hinata down on the plush couch, reluctant to remove his arms from the lithe body. His alpha instincts rose up much like his mate’s. This omega was in need of help, but how could they possibly fix this pain when they didn’t understand what caused it? His breath wheezed from the alpha as a gasp when he heard a mantra in his head, like Hinata was there whispering for only Bokuto to hear. 

 

**~ Help...Help… H-Help… Why does it hurt? Why does it hurt… please help me… Someone… anyone it’s hurts… God it hurts. ~**

 

The terrified thoughts halted as soon as Bokuto pulled away from Hinata. It confused the owl-like male, yet intrigued him all the same. There was something special about Hinata, they just needed to figure out what exactly that was. His large eyes watched the trembling form of Hinata as he took in the blood seeping through the omega’s clothing. Bokuto glanced up to see the worry knitted on his mate’s face right as Suga returned, first aid kit in hand plus a wash rag. Before Suga could touch Hinata once more, Kuroo held up a hand to halt the pregnant omega. 

 

“ I’m going to remove his shirt so we can see why he’s bleeding everywhere… “ Kuroo spoke softly as he felt his stomach twisting in knots as he reached out to Hinata. 

 

His hands grabbed the fabric of the other’s sleepshirt around the collar before ripping the garment open. With careful hands, Kuroo brushed the shirt away from Hinata’s chest as if scared to bring more harm to the boy. When his fingertips brushed against the other’s skin, the black haired alpha felt searing pain lance across his entire body. It was so intense, his claws almost lashed out automatically. Kuroo knew he wasn’t hurt, so why did it feel like he was being branded by a searing hot poker? The older alpha clenched his teeth tightly, pushing through the strong surge of pain so he could observe the exposed flesh of the small omega’s chest. 

 

“ His tattoos… “ Kenma mumbled as he peeked around Suga for a better look. 

 

“ But… didn’t they look different earlier?” Suga whispered in a shocked voice. 

 

They all got their answers as a strange sizzling sound reverberated around the room. Upon closer inspection, they noticed a large section of Hinata’s tattoo on his chest burn away from his skin. Hinata whimpered as the pain rolled along his body, his fingers struggling to reach the place over his chest that felt like acid was dumped on him. Kuroo reached out and held Hinata’s hand to keep the omega from hurting himself with his nails. Golden eyes watched in stunned silence as the tattoo bubbled and hissed angrily. Kuroo was baffled over the whole ordeal, since he felt the twinge of pain on his own chest, as if it was his body going through this instead. 

 

Once the section of tattoo was completely removed from Hinata, the boy sucked in a sudden breath of relief to be pain free. Kuroo reached out with his right hand to take the first aid kit from Suga before suddenly dropping it to the floor. The alpha felt Hinata grip tightly onto his hand before wailing out in sheer agony. Kuroo about joined the omega when his own body jolted like a hot knife just pierced the skin. To be carved up… to FEEL the torment as if it was happening to himself left Kuroo gasping for air. His eyes moved to Hinata’s chest just in time to see a new tattoo being carved into the pale, badly bleeding flesh. 

 

Hinata held onto Kuroo like the alpha was the only light in the dark, but soon enough the omega latched onto Bokuto’s arm as well. The orange haired male winced, whimpering as his entire body throbbed and screamed at him. Hinata was left almost lifeless, his body so exhausted he went limp on the couch. Both alphas got their limbs back once Hinata went lax. It didn’t take much for Kuroo to realize that Hinata had passed out from the whole ordeal. The black haired lapha took the wet, warm washcloth from Suga before wiping away the blood that decorated Hinata’s body. Only then did he nod to Suga, who was practically foaming at the mouth with worry. 

 

Suga moved in, squeezing his way onto the couch to wrap his arms around Hinata. Before the others knew it, they witnessed Suga coddling the unconscious Hinata. The orange haired boy was shifted around easily due to how pliant his body was. Thankfully, the little omega seemed out of danger and more relaxed and comfortable. The silver haired omega wiggled a bit further, his arms pulling Hinata close enough to press his ear against Suga’s chest over the softly beating heart. Suga hoped the little omega remained asleep, able to rest and be soothed by the thumping heart. 

 

“ Here Suga…a blanket to keep you both warm…” Daichi offered with a loving smile as he settled himself on the other side of the couch to be with his mate and Hinata. 

 

“Call out if anything happens Daichi. Come on, let’s all get back to bed for some rest. “ Kuroo suggested before stepping up to pull Bokuto away with him back down the hallways. 

 

“ Goodnight Suga and Daichi!! See you in the morning!” Noya chirped before leaving with the others to go back to the large room they were sleeping in.

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

As the house settled back into the realm of silence, Kuroo continued to lead Bokuto back to the room they were in previously. Both alphas remained silent, too deep in their thoughts to speak. With a slight creak, the bedroom door opened and both males shuffled inside before closing the door once more behind them. It had been quite the long day and night, yet the start of a new day brought things that were already making them worried. With a long sigh, Kuroo flopped into bed with a light bounce, boxers and all. He closed his golden cat eyes as waves of exhaustion washed over him. He shifted lightly when Bokuto joined him on the bed after kicking off his shoes with a huff.

 

“Tetsu…… I don’t know what happened back there, but I didn’t like how it made me feel… “ Bokuto whispered in a small, troubled voice.

 

“ What do you mean Kou? Tell me what you felt, talk to me. “ Kuroo spoke as he rolled over to level his mate with an intrigued look.

 

“ I was worried like everyone else... but when I touched Hinata...I felt so terrified. “ Bokuto mumbled with a voice that trembled faintly. “ I’ve never felt so afraid and scared ever… not even when I lost members of my pride. “ 

 

“Kou…. “ Kuroo was shocked hearing that and reached out to brush his fingers through his lover’s hair gently. 

 

“ It was terrible Tetsu!! I felt lost and confused… so terrified to the point I thought death was coming for me… Such a blackness filled with so much agonized terror, it was like I was hearing his thoughts. “ Bokuto sniffled as tears collected in his eyes. 

 

“ Shhh… It’s okay Kou… I don’t understand what happened either, but touching him did something to me as well. “ Kuroo sighed wearily as his thoughts swirled back on the intense pain that assaulted his body earlier. 

 

“ W-what do you mean Tetsu?” Bokuto seemed genuinely curious as his tears trickled down his cheeks. 

 

“When his tattoo changed…. I could feel the pain as if it was carved into my own skin. It was exhausting and when it stopped and he passed out…. I was relieved that it stopped hurting. “ Kuroo admitted while rubbing his own left temple for a few moments. 

 

“ But... Tetsu that shouldn’t have been possible!! I shouldn’t have been able to feel his emotions… Fuck Kuroo, I even HEARD his thoughts for a split second!! “ Bokuto sounded freaked out, only calming when Kuroo reached out and took his hands firmly. 

 

“Kou!! Calm down… take deep breaths. Now, I don’t understand what happened to us, but it didn’t seem to affect anyone else. I think there is something he hasn’t told us… those markings also. “ Kuroo bit his bottom lip roughly as he looked away from Bokuto. 

 

“ What is it Tetsu?” The large eyed boy was worried about his mate. 

 

“ What if Hinata...is cursed? I mean, it didn’t seem like his family wanted him around and those markings can’t be good. He could be pretending and planning to trap up for some… sacrificial ritual!! “ Kuroo finished his rant and paled at the sheer thought. 

 

“Kuroo…you’re an idiot. I don’t think he’s cursed, but there is something about him that has me restless. My tiger has been pacing since we ran into him and I can’t settle him. Tetsu...what if we were brought together to help him? “ Bokuto couldn’t help but voice his own concerns. He truly felt like they were here for a reason. 

 

“ I honestly don’t know Kou, but until we figure out EXACTLY what’s going on, we need to keep a very close eye on Hinata. I don’t want to lose anymore of our friends and family.” Kuroo stated firmly even as he snuggled up into Bokuto for the night. “ Come on now love, we’re both beyond our limits so some sleep will do us good. “ 

 

“Mmkay Tetsu… see you in the morning. “ Bokuto mumbled around a yawn as he cuddled up closer into Kuroo’s side for the night as he drifted to sleep. 

 

Kuroo remained awake for a bit longer, his large hand trailing through his mate’s two-toned hair. As he looked at Bokuto, he smiled softly and leaned down to press a tender kiss to the smooth forehead. Even after their small talk, he still felt on edge with everything. They lost their homes only to meet a strange boy with a past so dark it was appalling. Could Hinata be a demon disguised as an angel? If not, then did the boy truly need their help? Kuroo sighed after a few passing minutes before he wiggled further under the blankets and sheets. His arms looped around Bokuto to keep him close throughout the night as he finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

Even though everyone drifted back to their beds for sleep, Kenma just couldn’t do it. After being woken up by Hinata and seeing what he did with those tattoos, he couldn’t help but be wide awake. Kenam was normally laid back and quiet, not overly open to strangers, but something was different when it came to Hinata. For once, he didn’t feel scared of the shorter male, but instead felt a curiosity that lurked deep inside his mind. Sure, he would take video games any day of the week, but give him someone mysterious and he worked at it like they were a puzzle.

 

Kenma knew after the rough day sleep should be the only thing on his mind, but his brain had other ideas. He roamed along the hallways silently, lightly biting the skin around his thumb nail while he thought to himself. The beta had never seen tattoos change on their own, and if Kenma had to make an educated guess it was the possibility that Hinata’s tattoos were somehow alive. The sheer thought was absurd, but it nagged at the back of his mind. As Kenma continued to sort through his many frayed thoughts, he came to a room that looked like a study. There were tall floor to ceiling bookshelves that lined one entire back wall and a giant desk on the other side. The chair was tucked under the desk and Kenma could easily make out to thick layer of dust on everything. 

 

“ Hmmm…. “ Kenma hummed faintly to himself as he stepped further into the office.

 

Just so he wouldn’t disturb anyone, the beta closed the door quietly behind him. The action stirred up some dust which caused Kenma to sneeze. It sent his two toned blonde and black hair all over the place before he shook his head to let it fall back in place. His hand absently wiped his nose before stepping up to the desk to look down at the items scattered on it. He saw some very old papers scattered around and an old photo of a taller male with orange hair holding a small Shouyou. Kenma gasped softly as he noticed that Hinata really did have the tattoos since he was a small child. It was shocking and spurred Kenma on wards to continue poking and looking around to try and get some answers. 

 

After a good thirty minutes, Kenma huffed and stepped from the desk to go take a look at some of the books. From just a glance, he realized these books were rather OLD!! He noticed a few books that weren’t still in print and some that were rumored to have been destroyed. Just what kind of a man had Hinata’s father been to have such a rare, pretty illegal collection of books? A glint of something captured Kenma’s attention near the middle of the bookcase and before he knew it, his hand reached out to grasp the book. Instead of the book pulling from the shelf it pushed in until a loud click filled the silent room. 

 

“Holy shit!!” Kenma exclaimed quietly, eyes widening for a few short moments in awe. 

 

Before Kenma’s very eyes, he watched the bookcase sink inwards at the middle of the wall. It hissed while sliding over to the side, revealing a small door that lead down a small flight of stairs. Kenma noticed a light switch off the the right side of the door and flipped it upwards, causing the lights to turn on down in the space beneath the study. Kenma felt like he just tumbled into one of his many favorite fantasy based books. It was just TOO cool!! With an excited glint in his eyes, Kenma made his way along the stairs that went down a short bit until opening up into what appeared to be another study. Every single wall was covered in ancient text that their kind were founded upon. Kenma hadn’t seen this language outside books, but he had always found it beyond fascinating. 

 

His slender body moved further into the room, taking in the odd ancient looking relics. It wasn’t long before his golden eyes landed on a podium type place in the dead center of the room. It beckoned to Kenma, and before he knew it he was there peering down at a book he NEVER thought existed outside of bedtime stories and fairy tales. The book was extremely old complete with a leather binding trimmed in pure silver. The symbols on the front of the book were Alpha, Beta, Omega all coiled around each other. No video game could gain such excitement from Kenma at this very moment in time. Slender fingers traced delicately over the cover of the book before carefully opening the cover to look at the yellowed pages. 

 

“ These are similar to Shouyou’s tattoos.” Kenma chattered to himself in eagerness as his eyes skimmed over the words. “ Now if only I can decipher this first and then I’ll be able to get the answers about his tattoos…” Kenma mumbled to himself while flipping through the pages until he came to a weird page with glowing symbols. 

 

“What in the world?” Kenma breathed out with large eyes as the glow spread from the book throughout the entire room, even lighting up every symbol upon the walls.


	5. Dead Moon Rising Brings Bad Omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions are answered even as the beginning of the end draws closer....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lightly skimmed through this, but it's not been beta's yet so pardon any mistakes!! If anyone is curious to what the ancient language looks like symbol wise, just look up some Greek because that's the language I used for the title of the story so it just made sense to further use it. Hope you enjoy this chapter... lots going to start happening!! Just going to squeal at the sweet parts towards the end. Anyways, the ITALIC parts are being read from the book, the BOLD part is Hinata's dream, so hope it's less confusing ^^ I appreciate all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks for this story, you guys are AWESOME!!

A full week passed since everyone woke up in the dead of night due to Hinata screaming. During that week the little omega remained in his comatose like state. Even if no one said much about it, Kuroo noticed they were all worried about the boy not waking. Out of them all, Suga ended up being affected the most. He refused to leave Hinata’s side and demanded everyone do SOMETHING to wake up the orange haired male. The tensions climbed higher and higher with each passing day until Kuroo made a break for it to save his nerves. The lead apha slipped from the house to be outside in the chilled air. The blizzard coated everything in mounds of white days before, but for once he didn’t mind.

 

He walked around towards the back of the house that overlooked the ravines. Kuroo found the mountains to be a rather nice breath of fresh air. So far, they hadn’t come across any dangers, and no one infected had gotten close enough to cause any worry. With the start of winter, the mountain pass wouldn’t be passable. Kuroo figured they would be safe here for several months. He wondered if Hinata would mind if they stayed until Suga had his kits. The alpha didn’t wish to burden the bright eyed male, but if they could stay, Kuroo would help out in whatever way possible. 

 

The alpha made a mental note to ask the hyper child once he woke up from the odd sleeping state. If he had to take a guess, the black haired male assumed it was Hinata’s body recovering from the weird tattoo change that took place. Even though Kuroo was still weary of Hinata, he couldn’t stop his own concern over the slumbering child not waking. The tall male rolled his shoulders to relax them before sitting himself down on the large swing to enjoy the nice, crisp evening. He wasn’t sure how long he rocked back and forth, but the sudden flash of blue light shattered his peace and serenity. One golden eye snapped open shortly before Kuroo toppled from the swing backwards with a startled yelp.

 

The alpha rubbed at his eyes, wondering if he was hallucinating or half asleep. Standing there before him was a shimmering, serval cat that was far larger than Hinata’s. It was see through with various blues and silvery-white wisps that danced around it’s body that held no markings. Time moved slowly while the spirit cat stared at Kuroo curiously before speaking in a deep voice. 

 

“ Ahh, Kuroo Tetsurou, it’s so nice to meet you!!” The male ghost cat purred out. 

 

“Am…. I dreaming? Who are you? W-what do you want?” Kuroo squeaked out nervously. 

 

“ You aren’t dreaming. Who I am is not important, but for polite purposes just call me the Blue Spirit. I’m here to warn you. “ The Blue Spirit cocked his head to the side, taking in every reaction passing over Kuroo’s face. 

 

“ To… warn me? Then does that mean that Hinata is really cursed and out to kill us?” The alpha blabbed the main thing that had been on his mind lately.

 

“Shouyou isn’t cursed, though I see why you must think so. The markings on his body aren’t normal, so your fear and concerns are easily understood. No, what I am here to warn you about is something far worse. “ The ghost padded a bit closer to the startled male. 

 

“ But his tattoos…. How did he even get them if they aren’t a curse?” Kuroo knew he was hung up on the tattoos, but only because they were mysterious and he didn’t understand them. 

 

“ I put those tattoos on my son as a precaution to keep him safe. “ The Blue Spirit grinned toothily at the shocked look on Kuroo’s face. “ Yes, Shouyou is my son… I left him at a young age, but I did my best to keep him hidden and safe. Now listen since our time is short. This illness isn’t normal… it was created by the Man of Darkness.” 

 

“Man… of darkness? Hinata is your son….I am assuming you are dead? Why come to me instead of going to Shouyou?” Kuroo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 

 

“ Simple... Hinata can NEVER know about what I am telling you. I’ve been dead for many years, but my spirit has been watching over Hinata and waiting for the right time to come forth. You see, the sickness going around was created by a dark man who cares for nothing but his own wants. He is after my son due to the power contained within his body. “ Hinata’s father spoke quietly as his ears flattened against his head. “Ushijima took interest in my son when he was but a year old, so I knew I couldn’t leave him to such a fate. I bound my own son to hide him, it’s why he has no scent and is covered in the markings. “ 

 

“ So, you sealed your son to keep him safe from this lunatic that’s making people sick? You said Shouyou was powerful, but I’m not sure I follow…. “ Kuroo wished Kenma was here…the beta had a better brain for this. 

 

“Yes, that’s correct. You see, the Hinata pride is very ancient, and therefore the Book of History has been passed down the family line for generations. We guard the book and it’s secretes. My son has a very big part to play, only he can set things right and stop the destruction Ushijima is causing. If he gets his hands on my son, the world will crumble and be destroyed. You MUST keep him safe. I wish I could tell you more, but even I am bound by oath to Mother Nature. Tetsurou, promise me to keep him safe during the trials coming.” The Blue Spirit held Kuroo with a sharp, intimidating look. 

 

“ Your son was kind enough to take my family and friends in, so if I can repay his gratitude by protecting him, then I make a promise to do as you ask Blue Spirit. My pride will do what we can… but I do have a question. Why has Hinata been asleep for so long?” The black haired alpha arched his brow in question, still thinking he might be having a crazy dream of sorts. 

 

“That is simple!! His bindings changed, so it took all his energy. He is in a comatose state to replenish all that energy. He will wake soon. Now, I must be going. Make sure you watch for the signs Kuroo, things will get far worse before they can hope to get better. “ The ghost serval spoke once more before vanishing from sight as if never being there. 

 

“ What…the hell? “ Kuroo mumbled while he rubbed his temples. He felt like he just signed himself up for the electric chair. 

 

Everything was quiet around the temple, but the alpha couldn’t stop his thoughts that flailed in all directions. He just had a conversation with a ghost… a SPIRIT like it was meeting an old friend!! Wasn’t he suppose to be cautious of Hinata? Why did his inner panther feel relieved at finding out the little omega WASN’T a threat? Was it too late to go back to bed and forget this whole ordeal happened? Kuroo was pretty sure that nothing could be done now except keeping his promise. Since Hinata’s father didn’t want his son to know, the alpha wondered if it might be best to not tell the other pride members either until things were more concrete. 

 

“...Tetsu?” Bokuto softly spoke while leaning down to look at his mate. 

 

“ WAH!! Kou!! You scared my soul right from my body… you should have said something!” Kuroo gasped out with large, startled eyes. 

 

“But Tetsu, I called your name five times already!! You okay?” Bokuto shifted enough to curl himself into Kuroo’s side on the swing. 

 

“ Huh? Oh yeah…sorry Kou I was just lost in thought. How is Hinata doing?” Kuroo flicked his eyes to Bokuto before pulling the male closer to himself. 

 

“He’s still out cold, but his complexion looks a lot better. Suga thinks he’ll wake up soon. What were you thinking about?” Bokuto gave Kuroo that look that was full of curiosities. 

 

“...Ah, just everything. This whole sickness and the world falling apart…. I feel like we’re in the front row on the ride straight to Hell. Guess I’m still on edge with everything that happened. “ Kuroo paused to sigh, his fingers sliding through his mate’s hair. “ We seem safe here, but what if it all falls apart? What if we get attacked?” 

 

“Tetsu, you are just over thinking and letting your worry and paranoia get the best of you. We are safe here, but if trouble comes, we will defend this like it were our home. I rather like the mountains…. Never knew they could be so peaceful. For now Tetsu, you just need to keep watch because I know you’ll keep us safe. “ Bokuto grinned brightly while leaning to smack a big kiss to Kuroo’s cheek. 

 

“Heh!! I guess you have a point Kou. Well, for now I think a sandwich sounds mighty delicious… care to join me before my mind plots out just how the world explodes?” Kuroo couldn’t help but tease his mate. 

 

“ Oh so funny I forgot to laugh there you ass! Don’t even try to joke about the world exploding...it’s too scary to think about!! However, I will take you up on the offer for food!!” Bokuto bounced off the swing while tugging Kuroo with him so they could make their way to the kitchen. 

 

The journey to the kitchen didn’t take too long since Bokuto tugged Kuroo behind him. The owl-eyed alpha chirped happily as they bounded into the kitchen. Daichi was inside the room, his focus locked on the pot of brewing tea. He looked up to the two alphas to give them a nod in greeting. Even with his eyes away from the tea pot, his hands remained steady in their work. He pulled a mug down before filling it with the delicious smelling herbal tea. Not wanting to bother the other male, Kuroo and Bokuto shifted around to rummage through the refrigerator. Bokuto struck gold as he found some chicken and ham deli style plus some cheese, lettuce, and tomatoes. He loaded up his arms and backed from the fridge to deposit the food on top of the counter. 

 

“ Tetsu LOOK!! We have everything we need to make a kick ass sandwich!!” Bokuto hummed out eagerly, practically drooling at the thought of filling his tummy. 

 

“ I can see that Kou…. here’s the bread.” He tossed the full loaf to his mate who caught it before his focus shifted back to the third alpha in the room. “ How’s Suga doing?” 

 

“He’s tired, but he won’t leave Shouyou’s side. I just made him some tea since his morning sickness is bothering him a bit. I figured we could go into our town for a supply run.” Daichi suggested with a light shrug of his shoulders. 

 

“ I see, well I hope the tea helps him. Before we do a run for supplies, let’s make sure Hinata wakes before then. It would help keep Suga from being too stressed and worried. If you want, I can go with you later… I don’t want you going by yourself. “ Kuroo suggested as he worked on making him something to eat. “ Suga would kill me if I let you go alone. “ 

 

“ I suppose you have a point. Alright, we’ll wait for Hinata to wake before we go into the town. If we are lucky, the infected just left the town and went towards the cities. “ Daichi sighed out as he lifted the tea and nodded while stepping from the kitchen to go to his mate. It left Kuroo and Bokuto to fill their bellies with sandwiches.

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

Kenma leaned back in the leather chair as he sighed in dejection. His eyes were tired and over strained from the countless hours spent looming over the old book. The beta knew multiple languages, but the words in the book were foreign to him. Kenma even tried looking it up on his phone, but had no such luck. The short beta usually had a laid back, passive attitude about things, but with the complexity of the ancient book he felt very frustrated. He was ready to call it quits in favor of going to grab something to eat before his stomach tried to eat itself. With another sigh, Kenma closed the book and pushed himself to his feet to stretch out his stiff limbs.

 

As the beta stepped from the study, he carted the thick book carefully under his left arm. If there was one person in this house that might understand the strange symbols, it would be Suga. Kenma was a bit nervous on bothering the pregnant omega since Suga was stressed over the knocked out Hinata. He figured that as long as he didn’t make the omega leave the orange haired male’s side, then it should be fine…he hoped. With Kenma’s mind made up, he padded into the living room before coming to a stop in front of the couch. 

 

“Suga, not like I want to bother you or anything, but...uhm well I found this book and I’m stumped on the language…? I feel it’s very important…” Kenma spoke in a soft voice. 

 

“ Oh, hello Kenma. Hmm, what page were you having problems with?” Suga asked as his right brow lifted curiously. 

 

“ Oh, right… this page right here…. I’m not even sure of the language, BUT I’m at a loss…. “ Kenma held up the book to one of the pages towards the front, waiting for Suga to scan over the words. 

 

“ Pínakas periechoménon….” Suga read out the words carefully before he started to laugh. “ Ah, Kenma this page is just the table of contents!! As for the language, it’s our very very VERY old script… It’s no surprise you didn’t know it since hardly anyone can speak it anymore. “ 

 

“.....Seriously?? I’ve been tearing my hair out over the table of contents?! “ Kenma puffed out his cheeks in a full blown pout. “Wait, if no one really uses it anymore, how the HELL do you know it?” 

 

“Well, I often have a lot of time on my hands, so I studied the ancient language and culture a bit. Here, come sit and we can read some of it…” Suga shifted to pat the couch beside him where there was plenty of room for the pudding head. 

 

“ Alright…read it in the actual language, then you can translate it… please? “ Kenma mumbled before stepping closer to the couch and flopping down on it comfortably. He shifted the book over so Suga could easily read through it while Kenma observed. 

 

Suga scanned the table of contents before he flipped through the book to Chapter One. His gentle eyes scanned over the page, fingers faintly brushing against the delicate symbols on the page. Soft chocolate eyes flicked to Kenma before Suga nodded and began to read in the rich, ancient language. 

 

_“Prosochí to thánato Selíni. I fási tis selínis pou férnei to thánato katá ta edáfi os árrostos oionoús. Ótan to fengári moiázei na molyntheí apó dilitírio pou epifaneiakés rogmés tis, i próti oionós échei ftásei._

_O défteros oionós eínai ótan ta plásmata tis fýsis péftoun thýmata ton loimóxeon tis anthropótitas. Ótan ta zóa afxánontai kai symperiférontai exofreniká, akóma kai to fagitó tous dikoús tous, eínai epipléon prosechtikós._

_Méchri ti stigmí pou ta déntra pethaínoun kai to grasídi zarónei méchri na eínai típota, allá nekrónetai rízes, to tríto oionós eínai uppon ton kósmo. Ta pánta tha moiázei me éna skoupidótopo, xeraména kai áfise na katarréfsei se típota, allá skóni._

_An i anthropótita epiviónei mésa apó tis treis prótes oionoús, na eíste proetoimasménoi, afoú treis akóma tha eínai se tacheía fterá tou thanátou …”_

 

Kenma blinked a few times as his head tilted to the side curiously. Hearing their old dialect with Suga’s smooth voice was oddly enough...soothing. Pale golden eyes moved from the book to glance up to Suga who held a troubled look on his face. The beta noticed how the omega’s brow was furrowed, and he couldn’t help but wonder just WHAT this book said. Suga was stunned at what he just read, so for several moments he just sat frozen like a statue. Was this book true… or false?? Were they really on the start of being doomed for eternity? 

 

“...Suga? What is it? What does it mean?” Kenma asked outright, not one to sugarcoat his words.

 

Suga swallowed the lump in his throat as he glanced down to the opened book resting slightly on his small rounded belly. “ It’s… not happy, and honestly right now I don’t wish to read anymore, but I’ll go ahead and translate it for you Kenma… “ The silver haired omega took a breath before reading back through the passage so the beta would understand. 

 

_“ Beware the Death Moon. A moon phase that brings death upon the lands as ill omens. When the moon looks like it's infected by poison that cracks her surface, the first omen has arrived._

_The second omen is when the creatures of nature fall prey to the infections of mankind. When the beasts rise and behave insanely, even eating their own, be extra vigilant._

_By the time trees die and the grass shrivels until it's nothing but deadened roots, the third omen is upon the world. Everything will look like a wasteland, parched and left to crumble into nothing but dust._

_If mankind survives through the first three omens, be prepared, since three more will be on swift death wings… “_

 

“Holy…. Wow!!” Kenma gasped out, his face showing some emotion for a change as a cold chill swept up his spine. “ Do...you think it’s true or false?”

 

“ Honestly Kenma, I’m not sure, but it has me creeped out a bit. “ Suga admitted while closing the old book. “ Sorry, but I don’t feel like reading anymore right now…” 

 

“It’s fine. Thanks for reading what you did though...I appreciate it!!” Kenma said as he stood and took the book from the omega. He slipped from the room with a faint nod of his head before making his way towards the kitchen. He bumped into Kuroo and Bokuto stuffing their faces and sighed in annoyance. Sometimes the beta wondered who the REAL adults were in this pack of lovable idiots. “ I hope there is enough for me to have something to eat…. “ 

 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

“ Oi!! Kenma, do we look like bottomless pits to you?” Bokuto asked with a high, raised brow.

 

“ Yes... all the time in fact. “ It was all Kenma said before snagging an apple and some deli meat for added protein. He was back out of the kitchen within a matter of seconds, leaving a confused Bokuto behind. 

 

“...And he just leaves? Kuroo… you’re beta is so NOT well mannered!!” The owl-eyed alpha pouted with his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“Kou, I doubt you are a model citizen either, but it’s what makes us more unique!!” Kuroo wiggled his brows and gave his mate one of his goofy smirks. 

 

“HEY!! TETSU!! I’m your mate.. You can’t be snarky to me!!” Bokuto teased with a grinned. 

 

“ Kou I can tease you all I want BECAUSE you’re my mate you great big oaf…. “ Kuroo laughed out before throwing a carrot at his mate, nailing him right between the eyes.

 

“Ouh!! Tetsu you jerk!! You’ve wounded me…. “ Bokuto whined dramatically while slumping against the counter. 

 

“I’m mated to a special kind of idiot…. “ Kuroo grumbled with an affectionate smile, pulling Bokuto close enough to smack a kiss on the slightly smaller alpha’s forehead. With that, they moved to the living room to settle down in the large recliner type chair.

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

**Hinata felt trapped...slowly suffocating within the darkness that he could never get use to. His mother was VERY angry today, even smacking him around harder than usual. The little omega felt his red, swollen cheek throb angrily from the hard slap his mother gave to him. It hadn’t been long before her fingers curled into his hair that she yanked him down the hallway towards his special room. Just knowing where she was taking him, Hinata struggled and cried out in pain as his begging fell on deaf ears.**

**“N-NO!! Please… I pro-promise I’ll be good… please don’t put me back… Mother!!” Hinata gasped as his body was slammed harshly into the kitchen table, pressing on the lingering bruises from the previous day.**

**“You’re no son of mine…” The female beta spat on the child before jerking him down the hallway once more. “ Ungrateful brat that brought such shame to our family…. It’s your fault!! It’s ALL YOUR FAULT MY MATE LEFT ME!!!! You make me sick…. You should just die you worthless waste of space!!“**

**Hinata had no further words to say as his body jerked from his sobs. His tears mixed with the blood from his lip that busted when he collided into the table. He felt his body roughly pushed into the small closet, wrists locked in the shackles attached to the chains. The fear in the little omega rose tenfold, causing bile to rise in the back of his throat. He swallowed multiple times, trying to think of something… ANYTHING happy as the door slammed shut and submerged Hinata in darkness. He felt the sharp claws of panic pierce his skin and stab through his frantically beating heart as a scream tore from his throat. Hinata hated the dark...hated the sinister shadows that painfully caressed him. He sucked in rapid breaths, but the burn remained in his lungs as his body went ice cold with dread.**

**“P-Please…. I’m sorry…. So so-sorry… “ Hinata whined brokenly in the small confined space.**

**He wasn’t sure how long he stayed in the closet, but he guessed several days. The omega’s stomach growled, letting him know it was beyond empty and demanded food. His hands reached out, fingertips and nails clawing on the door in the hopes of getting some kind of attention. Even yelling would be better than the eerie silence that penetrated everything. Hinata got no response until a loud sound echoed through the kitchen area. A loud roar came close to the door he was sealed behind before a constant banging bounced off the walls. It sounded like someone was ramming their head against a desk or wall out of anger.**

**“...It burns… I’m on FIRE!!” Hinata’s mother screeched from the kitchen as she slammed her body harshly into the wall.**

**Blood seeped into the pale yellow shirt she wore from what looked like a bite mark. Her skin was ghostly pale and clumps of her hair were missing. She smacked her head into the wall once more as the sound of her skull cracking filled the air. It pulled a scream from her shredded lips, but it didn’t last long due to the blur of pink that catapulted towards the female beta. The little girl latched her small teeth into her mother’s arm, shaking her head to tear into the muscle and bone. The two scuffled and fell on the floor in the hallway. Their blood flew all over the walls, dripping down to form several puddles of dark crimson.**

**Hinata listened, his ear pressed snugly against the door to everything taking place outside to his mother and younger sister. Did someone break in on them? That wasn’t possible since it was nearing winter and no one ever dared to enter the mountains this late in the season. The male omega didn’t have long to think since the door creaked opened. The sudden light blinded Hinata and caused him to squint his eyes at the figure crouched before him. He heaved from the stench that assaulted his nose, but when his eyes adjusted he wished he was still blind.**

**“N-Natsu….oh my God what’s happened to you?” Hinata whispered in pure shock.**

**“ Natsu’s feeling tired… mommy won’t hurt big brother anymore!!” Natsu sang out happily even as thick black blood trickled over her chin and down her neck.**

**Honey brown eyes widened as he took in the battered form of his younger sister. She had bite marks all over her that looked infected and claw marks that still bled sluggishly. One of her ears was missing, and the right side of her head looked off. Sick smelling blood drenched her tiny body all over the place as she smiled to him. Hinata wondered if he was still trapped in a nightmare, but he knew it wasn’t so when she turned and hacked out bits of flesh and bone. The bitter yellow bile rose from the male to join the blood and flesh on the floor. His stomach couldn’t handle this sickening madness. He didn’t have to, since Natsu’s body fell forwards as she gasped out her last few breaths. More of her liquid life seeped from her body to pool around her.**

**“N-Natsu? Natsu…. NATSU!!! Please… don’t leave me alone…N-Not again. I don’t wa-want to be alone anymore… “ Hinata broke down into deep sobs until he passed out from exhaustion.**

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

Hinata gasped as his eyes snapped opened to focus on nothing at all. His body felt stiff but very warm… as if he was covered in a warm blanket. The little omega was confused to where he was. What happened? Had he finally died? Thoughts swirled around inside his mind until he felt rather dizzy from it all. He snapped out of it and tensed when a hand lightly brushed through his hair that was in need of a good washing. Hinata tilted his head enough to look up into a pair of golden owl-eyes.

 

“It’s good to see you awake… Hinata… “ Bokuto smiled brightly to the other. 

 

“Bo...kuto? Where? “ Hinata HAD to know… HAD to ask even if it wasn’t put in a full sentence. 

 

“ You’re in your living room. You hit quite the speed bump….Took all your energy and knocked you out for a week!! “ Bokuto hummed out happily, his fingers subconsciously sliding through the other’s orange locks of hair.

 

“Speed bump? “ Hinata felt confused… he didn’t have a car so where did the speed bump come from. 

 

“ Not literally little one, just means you went through a very rough time… “ Kuroo spoke up from his comfortable position on the chair across the room from his mate and Hinata. 

 

“A-Ah I see…. “ He spoke in a soft, timid tone as his eyes flicked over to take in Suga’s face, who was out cold. 

 

“Oh, yeah… Suga will be so happy that you’re awake. He’s been worried sick waiting for you to wake up…. “ Before Bokuto could say anything else, Suga reached out and pulled Hinata close in a protective embrace while still snoozing. 

 

Hinata heard Bokuto, but his mind was busy wondering when someone had last been so worried for him. A shudder ripped through his small body as he recalled his dream of when he lost his mother and sister. The day he woke and realized he was more alone than he ever wanted to be. The young omega had been so distraught, but he forced himself to give the last of his family a resting place. Thankfully, no one had asked him about his mother and sister, and Hinata planned to keep it that way. The omega’s eyes shifted over to take in Suga’s face for a few moments, unable to help the soft smile that spread over his features. 

 

Bokuto found himself captivated by the smile on the small male’s face. The alpha felt something in his chest cut a flip, which confused him enough to make him back away from the couch. He shuffled back to the recliner before flopping down in Kuroo’s lap. The taller alpha grunted at the sudden weight of his mate landing on his lap, but shifted enough so they could both be comfortable. Both alphas easily snuggled up to each other, too lazy to do much else for the time being. The peaceful feeling in the room halted when Tanaka came crashing in from the front door. His rather loud entrance caused Hinata to nearly fall off the couch since Suga jolted awake. 

 

“ Tanaka…. It had BETTER be important or I am going to haul you to time out by your ear…. “ Suga breathed out in a gruff, irritated voice. 

 

“Guys….. SUGA, your sleep can wait!! There’s something going on with the sky outside…. Never seen anything like it!!” Tanaka rambled while pointing to the door he just fell through. This was important, or he wouldn’t dare risk waking the pregnant omega...he only had one life to live after all.

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

“What...the hell?” Kuroo mumbled as he squinted up to the darkened night sky.

 

The sky was covered in thick black and grey storm clouds. It was impossible to even see the stars, but what captured the pride’s attention was the full moon high overhead. The moon SHOULD have been a pale, creamy white in color, but instead, there was an inky blackness seeping from the outer edges. Small black cracks ripped over the surface, reminding the pride members of a spider’s web. With every crack, the darkness spread further until the moon was nothing more than a dim, sickly looking object high within the sky. Kenma’s breath hitched in shock as he took in the appearance before looking to Suga. 

 

“... Suga? You don’t think...the book was true do you?” The beta asked in a very quiet tone of voice as his hands closed into fists. 

 

“ Right now I don’t know what to think, but it definitely fits in with the first omen we read about earlier…. “ Suga paused as he felt sharp eyes on Kenma and himself. 

 

“ What book? What omen? “ Kuroo asked, his eyes seeming more worried than he let on. 

 

“ Kenma found this old book in our ancient language...and it listed off ill omens to mark the end of times. The first was the moon being poisoned… but surely it’s just a coincidence? “ Suga offered, his brows knitted in concern. 

 

“ For now, let’s get back inside for the night. In the morning we’ll try to understand more of this book. We are also going to be going into town.” Kuroo paused at the looks he got. “ Don’t worry, not everyone. It’s just to get supplies, so only 2 or 3 of us will go, the rest will remain here. I also want to see how bad the town is since it’s been several days…” 

 

No one could disagree with the plan since they knew they would run out of supplies sooner rather than later. Hinata could see their anxieties over the matter, but he wasn’t able to understand them fully. He had never been to the towns since his father left and never returned. He shifted from foot to foot, feeling uncomfortable the longer they stayed outside. The bright haired omega reached out to lace his fingers into the hand closest to himself, which belonged to Kuroo. The alpha about jumped out of his skin in shock as he snapped his gaze to the short male. He could tell how uneasy the omega was son he pulled him closer. 

 

“ Alright… inside guys. We don’t need to be outside in large groups like this, since it could attract unwanted attention…” Kuroo offered once more, being pleased when the pride members filed inside and huddled in the living room together. It took a bit before they were settled enough to try and grab some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be an early, busy day.


	6. No Rest For The Weary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A supply run gone bad.... vicious beasties everywhere.... Can I just say... adorableness AND tears all at the same time??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind words and Kudos for this story!! Sorry this chapter took a bit longer... My mom gave me her sickness she picked up from work and also having some issues with my laptop, BUT it's a long juicy chapter packed full of goodies, so hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Also, I do have a playlist of songs just for this story... the main theme song is Fight! by All Good Things 
> 
> Now then, these next few just really fit with some situations in the story... so check them out and see what you think ^^ 
> 
> Songs:
> 
> Our Last Night: Sunrise (So a song I could see fitting poor Hinata)  
> Our Last Night: Same Old War   
> Our Last Night: Reason to Love 
> 
> Three Days Grace: Fallen Angel

Morning came all too soon for the group huddled up in the temple house. Everyone slept huddled together in the living room, too shaken to be separated during the night. Kuroo woke up first before the others and slipped into the kitchen to gulp down a bottled water. The alpha remained as quiet as possible while slipping from the front door to observe the sky. The strange moon was barely visible as the sun rose into the brightening sky. Kuroo could still make out the odd, blackened cracks and how the overall appearance of the moon seemed off.

 

“ Hmm...What could possibly happen next?” Kuroo sighed out before being smacked right off his feet. 

 

“TETSU!!!! YOU NEVER SAY THAT!!! IF THE SUN CRASHES FROM THE SKY I’M SOOOOO BLAMING YOU!!” Bokuto cried out from where he stood in the doorway as he clapped his hands together a few times. 

 

“Kou… why the hell did you hit me so hard? You are TOO superstitious sometimes!!” Kuroo croaked out while his body twitched slightly on the ground. 

 

“Well, at least one of us is!! Do you know how many years I saved you from being cursed due to how you like breaking mirrors, walking under ladders, and even chasing after black cats?” Bokuto gasped out, his hand pressed over his own chest in mock hurt. 

 

“Kou… you DO know that I am technically a giant black cat right? “ Kuroo smirked up to his mate while getting back to his feet. 

 

“...WHAT? Oh my gosh that never crossed my mind!! I’m dating a giant, furry curse!!!” Bokuto cried out softly, upper body leaning back dramatically. “ Well, it’s a damn GOOD thing I love you so much!!” 

 

“Oh what a lucky bastard I am then yeah?” Kuroo teased before laughing happily with Bokuto.

 

The lead alpha shuffled closer to Bokuto to plant a light morning kiss on his lover’s lips. Kuroo stepped back before giving the other a playful grin as he took a hold of the spiky-haired male’s hand. No words were needed between the two as they made their way back inside and towards the kitchen. Bokuto was the first to turn the corner and nearly lost his soul when he bumped into a small figure. The owl-eyed alpha screeched like a bird from his shock as his wide eyes rolled down to land upon the confused looking Hinata. The little omega held on tightly to a mixing bowl with some kind of batter inside. Unable to stop his curiosity, Bokuto dipped his index finger into the batter before licking it off thoughtfully. 

 

“ Mmm….pancake batter!! Hinata… are you making food?” Bokuto wiggled a bit at the thought of eating homemade pancakes.

 

“W-well… I figured I could make breakfast for everyone, if you want?” Hinata sounded flustered and uncertain as he cut his eyes from Bokuto to Kuroo. 

 

“ Heck YEAH you can!! Food is awesome, so you can make all the food you want for me!!” Bokuto chirped out in excitement. “ What all are you going to make Hinata?”

 

“ Uhm, some blueberry pancakes, omelets, and bacon. I have plenty of juices and milk to go with it, so please just give me a few minutes to cook it up.” Hinata gave a small smile before he turned to scamper back into the kitchen.

 

“Wait up Hinata!! I wanna help please!! OHHH can I lick the batter bowl?” Bokuto rushed off into the kitchen after the little orange-haired male, leaving his mate behind.

 

Kuroo chuckled softly to himself as he watched his mate chase after the younger male like a puppy begging for scraps. A soft grin stretched across the black haired male’s face as he found Bokuto and Hinata’s interactions too adorable for words. Bokuto never met a stranger, but his mate and Hinata seemed to just fit well together. Kuroo could already see the two of them getting into so much trouble all in the name of having fun. In a way, he was happy to see Bokuto being friendly with Hinata. They were both on that same childish level where everything was exciting and learning was a constant game. Kuroo felt that Hinata could learn and step out of his shell a bit the more time he spent with the hyperactive alpha that bounced around constantly.

 

Since his mate was busy helping out the omega in the kitchen, he figured it would be wise to get changed out of his pajamas. With his mind going over the current plans for the day, Kuroo stepped down the hallway to his borrowed bedroom. Once inside the large room, he stripped from his sleeping clothes in favor of showering. Kuroo made sure he was squeaky clean before stepping from the shower to dry off and pull on a pair of black running pants with a light gray Henley. Only when the alpha felt presentable did he step from the bedroom to make his way to the living room. His ears picked up the distant sounds of voices and knew the others had started waking up from their sleep. The lead alpha made it just in time to see Hinata and Bokuto carrying plates with food piled high. Not wanting to ruin the cozy feel of having a homemade meal, Kuroo padded to the recliner he perched in earlier after grabbing his own plate. It wasn’t long before he once again had a lapful of Bokuto. 

 

“Tetsu!! Hinata makes the BEST pancakes in the world!!” Bokuto squealed happily with half of a pancake dangling from his mouth. 

 

“ Well, they smell delicious, but what happened to using a fork Kou?” Kuroo asked while arching one of his eyebrows. 

 

“A fork takes too long...and since they are so delicious I can’t help but wish to gobble them up!!” The owl-eyed male practically vibrated from his joy. 

 

“ I can see that…” Kuroo paused to cut himself a bite of the blueberry pancake with a little bit of syrup. He stuck the forked food into his mouth to chew curiously. “ Mmm, Kou I have to agree with you!! These are really delicious, so good job Hinata!!” 

 

“OH!! You’re welcome…. I-I’m just glad you are all enjoying it… “ Hinata spoke from where he was curled up on the floor, shoveling his own food into his mouth.

 

Everyone focused on eating breakfast, several even asked for seconds. Hinata was happy to see everyone relaxed and savoring the food he made. The little omega felt that after their long journey to get this far deserved some comforting food. He considered it a tiny action to give this pride a feel of normalcy in the suddenly chaotic world they all found themselves in. Hinata was pulled from his current thoughts when Kuroo spoke up to the gathered group . 

 

“ After we finish eating, those that are planning to come with me to get supplies will need to get ready. I don’t want to take too large a group since it’ll likely lure in the infected. I also don’t plan to force anyone to go… whoever wishes to come is welcome.” Kuroo spoke in an even tone, letting the pride know he meant everything he said. 

 

“I’m volunteering to go with you Kuroo. It’s my town so I know all the ins and outs… I feel it’ll go smoother and hopefully prevents the infected from catching sight of us. “ Daichi spoke seriously, his eyes landing on a worried Suga for a split second. 

 

“Daichi… I don’t want you to go… “ Suga whispered with large eyes. “ What about all the infected hiding out there? What if you don’t come back?!” 

 

“Shh Suga, you know I wouldn’t dare leave you behind. Kuroo isn’t familiar with our town, so he needs one of us to go. I want to do this…. I have to help to provide a future for our growing family. Just have faith and trust me Suga. I WILL come back to you…. “ Daichi smiled, his hand brushing through Suga’s hair and down lower to press over the light bump on his mate’s stomach. 

 

“I trust you Daichi...always. Be safe and move quickly…. Get in and get out and leave no openings… I want you back whole not in bits and pieces… “ Suga gave his mate a small smile, his eyes shining with unshed tears as the two shared a kiss. 

 

“ Don’t worry Suga, I’ll make sure to bring him back for you… “ Akaashi suddenly spoke from the group, shocking many there. 

 

“You sure Akaashi? What if you are needed here while we’re gone?” Kuroo gaped at his friend in pure shock. 

 

“We’re going into a town with infected, crazed beings… all three of us have a large shifted cat form, so if we have to fight we have a better means. It also will leave enough members behind to stay safe should anything happen. “ Akaashi spoke, his eyes calm as they pierced right through the gathered group. 

 

“I can’t argue with your brilliant logic this time… Alright, we’ll go and the rest of you stay here and protect the temple. Don’t talk to any weird strangers and stay safe. If anything happens, call for help anyway you can. “ Kuroo sighed out while running his hand through his hair. 

 

The atmosphere was tense after discussing the plans for going for a town run. Kuroo took the time to quickly finish up his breakfast since everyone else held empty plates. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t terrified of this plan, but it was needed. If they were going to get through whatever weird illness this was, then food and water was as vital as breathing. Just as Kuroo finished his last bite of delicious omelet, he looked up to find himself face to face with Hinata. He noticed how the small omega held out his hand to take the plate, so he obliged. Kuroo gave a smile to the orange haired male while watching him scamper off to the kitchen, Suga trailing behind. 

 

“ Daichi… Akaashi. Go ahead and get ready to head out. Make sure each of you just brings one bag each that’s large enough to carry supplies. We move out in 30 minutes…” Kuroo gave a firm nod to both alphas before he turned and moved back to empty out some bags for the supply run. 

 

He found a large backpack used for camping and hiking. It could hold a great deal and carried weight effortlessly, so Kuroo knew it would be reliable if they had to run for it while fighting. The alpha was so focused on checking every inch of the bag that he jumped and growled at a light touch to his left forearm. His upper lip pulled back into a snarl, baring his cat-like fangs to whoever was posing a threat to him. His pupils narrowed and flicked down before widening in surprise. The puffed up Kuroo deflated like a balloon with a hole in it at the sight of Hinata peering up at him. 

 

“ Shouyou...sorry you startled me. I hope I didn’t frighten you too much yeah?” Kuroo forced a grin, worried he might have scared the omega speechless. 

 

“O-Oh, no it’s… okay!! I sh-should have knocked… or something. I… I well…” Hinata shifted around nervously, curling his fingers into his shirt for a few passing seconds. “ I just… wanted to give you this!! For good luck and sa-safety!!” 

 

Before Kuroo knew it, he was presented with a small hand that reached towards him, palm side up. Within Hinata’s hand was a small necklace with a deep red ruby carved into an intricate symbol. The gem was looped to secure it and attached to a glittering silver chain. The mere sight of the beautiful necklace made Kuroo’s lips twitch up into a small smile. He had never seen a necklace like this, but it was simply beautiful. His hand reached out and curled over the necklace, brushing against Hinata’s soft hand. For a few moments Kuroo just held their palms together, enjoying the faint tingle that ran up his arm from the contact with the omega. The moment broke when the alpha lifted the chain to put it on himself, tucking the gem under his shirt for extra safety. 

 

“ Thank you Shouyou… I’ll keep it safe and return as soon as I can. “ Kuroo smiled, his hand reaching out to slide through the mop of orange hair before letting his nails gently scratch along the others scalp.

 

“N-No, the gem is suppose to keep YOU safe…. Trust in it and you’ll all make it back safely…. “ Hinata mumbled, a faint blush stretched over his cheeks as he leaned into the alpha’s touch. 

 

“ Make sure you stay safe here as well, fair deal?” Kuroo gave the other a playful grin to help lighten the mood. 

 

“ Yes!! I’ll make sure to keep the temple and everyone here safe!! “ Hinata gave a brighter smile before darting away from Kuroo to rush from the room. 

 

The alpha watched the little one scurry away before chuckling gently. He enjoyed seeing Hinata slowly emerge from his shell. Within the short time they met, the bright ball of sunshine started smiling a bit more, which was a good enough start in Kuroo’s opinion. He shook his head lightly as he pulled the backpack on and secured it. He knew the sooner they left, the quicker they could return. By the time Kuroo moved out of his bedroom, he was met by both Akaashi and Daichi, both with large backpacks as well. With a single nod, Kuroo took the lead and the trio slipped from the temple into the wintry lands outside. It would be a decent run through the forest just to reach the destroyed town at the base, but it had to be done.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

The journey down the mountain to the town went smoothly. Kuroo had never been so pleased to see such a normal forest in all his life. There were no crazed bodies trying to chase them, no overwhelming scent of death and decay… just the scent of pine and oak. The only sounds were the birds that chirped happily in the trees and other harmless animals. Being from the city, both Kuroo and Akaashi felt at peace in nature and all her glorious beauty. It was hard to enjoy trees and wide open spaces when surrounded by tall buildings and winding pavement. The serenity of the forest wasn’t enjoyed long enough before they reached the base of the mountains. Before the trio stretched the road that lead into the town, where the first empty stores could be seen.

 

“ Alright… stick close to me and I’ll take us down the back ways” Daich spoke in a soft tone to the other two alphas. “I’ll take us to Coach Ukai’s store first. When things went to crap he just finished stocking his shelves. “ 

 

“Understood Daichi. You lead and we’ll follow. Pay close attention to everything around us… the air feels more heavy than it was last time.” Kuroo offered, his hair already standing up along his body from the unease coiled in the pit of his stomach.  
As Daichi started walking quietly into the eerily quiet town, Akaashi glanced around. The normally calm alpha felt like they were being watched...but he couldn’t sense anyone close enough. He lightly shook his head while taking up the rear of their group, wondering if his nerves were finally getting the best of him. For now, Akaashi pushed it down and remained alert for any signs of movement nearby. It wasn’t long before the small group made it to the deserted store owned by Ukai. The front of the shop looked just as bad as it did from over a week ago. The front was destroyed with broken windows and dried smears of blood. Other materials mingled with the blood splatter, but the alphas didn’t want to know what all it was. 

 

“Daichi? You alright?” Kuroo asked, concerned over his friend who stared at the store in shock.

 

“Oh...y-yeah. You know...when everything happened here, Ukai sacrificed himself for us. He fought all the way to the school...made sure we got locked into the gym… His mate and him stayed outside and fought until the end.” Daichi whispered in a broken tone. 

 

“ They saw you as family, so the paid the ultimate price to keep as many of you safe as they could. You should forever remember them by the good memories you hold dear. “ Akaashi offered, reaching out to give Daichi’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 

 

“ Thank you Akaashi...that means a lot to me. “ The Karasuno pride leader smiled slightly before composing himself. “ Alright…. So this will be the best place to find water and food. Since there is still electricity, we can get any perishable items on the way back to Hinata’s…”

 

Akaashi and Kuroo bother nodded, agreeing with Daichi’s plan for gathering supplies. The broken glass on the pavement crunched under their feet as they stepped into the store. Inside things SEEMED normal other than the lights flickering on and off before dimming a bit. It gave the store a creepy vibe, but it wasn’t important right now. They were here with a mission, so getting distracted by how freaky the situation was could cost all their lives. Everything was mostly quiet save the faint hum from the messed up lights...until a sickening crunch bounced off the store walls. Wet sounds followed by the distinct squelch of flesh being ripped apart. 

 

All three alphas tensed before huddling closer together for extra safety. Kuroo chose to take the lead, stepping further into the store and cautiously peeking around the rows of stocked food and goodies. As they neared the last aisle, Kuroo glanced over and gagged before he could help it. At the back of the store on the floor sat the mutilated form of Ukai’s mate, Takeda. Blood oozed sluggishly from various wounds on his body, but the largest puddle came from the missing left leg that had been chewed off. The boys were shocked and sickened as they watched Takeda dig his clawed fingertips into a mass of something. Due to the pesky lights, it took a few seconds before Kuroo realized the severed head of Ukai was held in the infected beta’s hands. 

 

Takeda didn’t spare the three alphas a single glance as his jaw opened, revealing the missing upper half of teeth. Another sickening squish filled the silence as teeth sunk into the decomposing flesh of Ukai’s face. The bite was so strong that one of the ex-coach’s eyes popped from the eye socket to roll over the floor. Old, soured blood dribbled from Takeda’s mouth and chin as he continued to feast on his mate’s head, crunching loudly on the bones in the process. It was a display that Akaashi couldn’t handle. Blue-grey eyes focused on Takeda as he approached from behind before the alpha’s hands struck out quickly to the others neck to give a firm twist. Akaashi shuddered at the feel of breaking bones under his touch as he lowered the dead beta to the floor. 

 

“Let’s get what we need and get the fuck out of here…. “ Akaashi growled out, letting Kuroo know just how dire a situation this was for them...specially since Akaashi hardly ever cussed!!

 

No further words were needed as the males split up and started packing up their backpacks. Due to the store being small, most of the supplies on the shelves fit inside the large backpacks. The hardest obstacle ended up being the cases of water and other beverages. Since the drinks were enclosed in plastic cases, ropes were used to secure as many drink carts as possible to the tops of the backpacks. Thankfully, everything fit in the end, but the perishables would be grabbed on the way back. They were here for more than just food and water. With winter upon them, some warmer clothing and blankets would be needed. It was a last minute choice to try and grab some blankets at least especially for Suga and the other omegas. The closer the pregnant male got to the end of his cycle, his instincts would make him seek out the blankets to build a nest. 

 

According to Daichi, there was a store further into the town that carried the blankets and hoodies. It wasn’t a nice feeling to know they had to venture closer to the dangers that lurked in the shadows. Kuroo already prepared to fight off some of the diseased, but if too many rushed them, they would be screwed. It wasn’t the kind of death the lead alpha wanted, so hopefully they wouldn’t lure in too much trouble. Having all they needed for now, Daichi lead the other two back towards the broken down door. The temporary leader halted as his eyes locked upon the mass of moving bodies at the entrance of the town.

 

“Holy… shit!! How many do you think there are? Kuroo...what do we do?” Akaashi gasped out when his eyes landed on the large mob of bloodied bodies. 

 

“ I rather not stick around and count Akaashi, but guessing… WAY more than we can handle… FUCK!!! Daichi get us the hell out of here!!” Kuroo growled out, his eyes locked upon the infected that started rushing towards them. 

 

“T-THIS WAY!!!” Daichi called out before turning and running along the street that would take them deeper into town. 

 

The three alphas took off down the street, their feet rushing over the pavement in their hurry to get away from the nightmare behind them. Close to two hundred infected ran right behind them with a force that sounded like an earthquake. Kuroo couldn’t BELIEVE this madness!! It felt like the horde of cannibalistic manicas lured them into a trap, but WHY? The golden eyed alpha spared a glance back, shocked at how...coordinated they were. This wasn’t like what happened at the mall back in Tokyo at all...no, this was almost like the sick were being controlled by something or someone. The alpha trio was in some deep trouble, but they didn’t falter even as the sounds of snapping teeth and gurgling screeches bounced off their backsides. 

 

Akaashi knew they couldn’t keep running forever...they needed to lose the cluster chasing them. As long as they were being followed like this, they couldn’t return to Hinata’s home. It would bring the battle right to the front door and their friends and family were too important to put in such a position. Already, the group of three was immersed in the heavy part of town after taking multiple lefts and rights. They were wearing down and exhaustion slammed against their bodies as they pushed onwards. There was one place Daichi knew they would be safe at, but they had to get there first. This town had a lone building that was extra protected in case of any weather based emergencies. It had protective windows and if you knew where to look, an underground bunker to hide away in. It would be their BEST chance at surviving and not being ripped apart, even if it wasn’t finished yet. 

 

Knowing what needed to be done, Daichi pushed himself harder, gaining a bit more speed while leading Kuroo and Akaashi down a narrow side street. His eyes made out the small building up ahead that looked intact thankfully. The large cluster after them had fallen back, giving them a bit more time, but ahead of them there were a few infected waiting to try and cut them off. Daichi snapped his gaze over to Kuroo, understanding the silent message in those golden eyes. Kuroo rushed ahead of his two companions, claws out to tackle over one of the ill. He felt claws dig into his arms, but he ignored the pain to thrust his left hand into the chest cavity of the girl under him. He felt the sternum crunch and how the blood bubbled around his wrist before his hand curled around the beating heart. With a hard yank, he pulled his hand out and squeezed the heart until it ruptured. Blood splattered all over, but he didn’t have long to wait before he was slammed roughly into the ground by a larger male. 

 

“Fuck!! Daichi… get the door open and you two get inside… I’ll be coming shortly so be ready!!” Kuroo hissed out, his eyes faintly glowing as he twisted his body from the strong hold just in time to save a chunk of his neck from being ripped off. 

 

“Kuroo, if you die being stupid I will find a way to bring you back for Bokuto can kill you all over!!” Akaashi huffed out before moving to help Daichi get into the building by picking a lock… a LOCK at a time like this!! 

 

Kuroo chuckled before gritting his teeth at the scrap of fangs against his upper thigh. He ignored his pain and blood to move his mouth close. He wasn’t looking forward to this, but the man was simply too large to get around. He snarled to the man before sinking his teeth into the side of the infected neck. He continued to bite, ignoring the sickening taste on his tongue, until his own teeth brushed against the jugular vein. He also felt one of the vertebrae that would be the endgame for this giant of a beta. He tightened his jaw and clamped down harder until he felt the neck give way to his bite. When the man over him stilled, Kuroo kicked him away before spitting out the black blood from his mouth. GROSS AND DISGUSTING!! He had never wanted to swallow mouthwash so badly in all his life!! 

 

He noticed how the horde rushed around the street corner, coming towards the alpha full force like some kind of twisted army. Kuroo was covered in blood, and the scent of death hung in the air like a bad omen, but he didn’t have the time. He just hoped Daichi and Akaashi were ready. Kuroo’s body turned so he could sprint to the building, but his eyes caught onto a person standing on the side of the road. The man had red hair and looked pretty fucked up, but the sheer fact that this stranger wasn’t infected baffled Kuroo. The quick glimpse let the golden eyed male know that someone was definitely controlling the infected. His mind shot back to the conversation he had with the spirit of Hinata’s father. How did things get so screwed up like this in their world that was perfect only days ago? 

 

He shook his head and ran as fast as his legs could take him. Thankfully, the door was opened just as he reached it and all three boys got inside before slamming the door shut and flipping the switch. The door sealed completely right as the first body slammed into it roughly. Blood gushed from the infected male’s mouth as he was slowly squished from the force of the others pressing so close. The door refused to budge, which began to irritate the gathered bodies. It wasn’t long before several fights broke out, teeth and claws sinking, clawing...tearing into whatever flesh was close enough. It seemed that the ability to control those that had the disease was still unstable. This small test gathered quite a good bit of data. The man standing off to the side easily jumped up to the roof, cackling happily as his grin widened. 

 

“ My Master will be so pleased…. Yes…. kill each other and savor the sweet flavor of your own sickness….. “ He purred out in a giddy manner before vanishing into the distance.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

It was late evening, and there had been no word from Kuroo and the others. Many of the pride members were worried and struggled to busy themselves. Hinata did his best to make them all comfortable, even lightly talking with them out of his own curiosity. Large honey brown eyes kept close watch on the clock ticking away in the living room before pushing himself up from where he lightly pet Suga’s hair. The expecting omega was sleeping right now, so Hinata felt that it was the perfect time to gather up the herbs from the back side of the house. The little omega padded quietly to the front door to slip on a pair of simple sandals. He was just about to step outside when a quiet voice spoke up from behind him.

 

“ Where are you going Shouyou?” Kenma asked curiously, head tilting to the side. 

 

“ O-Oh!! Uhm…. Kenma… right?” Hinata waited and smiled when he remembered the others name. “ I was going to pick some herbs…. The cold will kill them so I was going to pick them and cover them so they will grow back next season. You… can come if you like?” 

 

“ Ah, sure. I’ll come help you out…” Kenma nodding, pleased that he would get to spend some time with the orange haired boy.

 

“ Awesome!! Uhm… how is the book you’ve been reading?” Hinata glanced to Kenma while leaving the safety of his home. He lead the beta with him around the house towards what looked like a garden. 

 

“It’s in a language I am not familiar with. I’ve been looking at the various pictures, but since Suga understands it, we are reading it together. “ Kenma felt his lips curl into a small smile at Hinata’s inquisitiveness. 

 

“ Oh I…s-see. Well, I am sure you two will get through it soon!! So Kenma… i-is there anyone… I mean… “ The omega paused his words, sounding flustered before swallowing and trying again. “ Have you found your m-mate yet?” 

 

Kenma shifted his lazy gaze over to Hinata before giving a very small nod. “ I have, but we are taking it very slow… I came into age a bit later so we haven’t known but for a few weeks. Why do you ask?” 

 

“OH… no reason, I was just… well I’ve never left this house and my mother never spoke to me unless it was to scold me… but I’ve always been fascinated by mates. “ Hinata blushed and ducked his head as they finally reached the herb garden nestled against the treeline for safety. “ Who… uhm is it?”

 

“...Akaashi.” Kenma wasn’t sure how to respond to Hinata. He couldn’t imagine being stuck here like some prisoner for his whole life, but the other still seemed so positive. 

 

“ He is the alpha with the slightly curly bed head and calm face...yes? Gives off a gentle, mature feel?” Hinata cocked his head to the side, wanting to make sure he was picturing the right person. He crouched and started picking the various herbs while waiting for Kenma’s response. 

 

“Yeah, that’s Akaashi. He’s also pretty quiet sometimes and isn’t really loud which puts me at ease…” Kenma paused and looked right at the large eyes staring back at him. “ I’m sure you’ll find your mate Hinata...everyone has one. “ 

“...Nah… “ Hinata spoke softly as he covered up the Dill once picking all he needed. “ I’m worthless… there is nothing I can offer a mate since I’m steril except pain and hardships…” 

 

“...Shou...you …” Kenma stared in confusion at Hinata, not trusting he heard right. He thought everyone deserved their mate. After all, a mate was the other half of the soul and without each other life wasn’t as colorful. 

 

Silence descended upon Kenma and Hinata after the rather sad reply. The omega plucked the herbs, placing them in the basket he kept out here for times like this. There was easily enough various herbs to last them until spring time. There was Thyme, Lavender, Mint, Rosemary, and many others that made cooking more flavorful. The quiet was shattered by a low beastly growl. Hinata tensed up, his gaze snapping in the direction of the forest as he paled from fright. Wolves…. WOLVES!!! They had never bothered him before and were usually quite tame if they came around him, so what was going on?

 

Hinata shifted to step in front of Kenma as his eyes remained locked on the large white wolf before him. His heart pounded rapidly within his chest as he stared down the beast before him that stalked closer. It didn’t take long before both boys noticed they were surrounded by four other wolves. All the creatures had their teeth bared as saliva dripped to the ground. Something felt off about these wolves to Kenma. His eyes observed them carefully, his mind replying the Omens stated in the book. It couldn’t be… if this was the second Omen, then how fast was the world coming to an end? Kenma was pulled from his thoughts as he felt his body shoved away from Hinata. 

 

“S-Shouyou!! Why did you do that?” Kenma looked up, realizing the wolves paid him little attention since their focus was locked onto Hinata. 

 

“Kenma… get back to the house… P-Please!!” Hinata shouted before crying out as teeth clamped into his side roughly. He felt the fresh wounds as he was tugged to the ground by the alpha wolf. Blood seeped from him as he struggled to try and get away from the agony in his side. His left arm flailed out, smacking at one of the wolves on the nose and earning another bite to the shoulder. Tears stung the omega’s eyes as he scrunched them closed tightly. This was it...he was going to die and become food for angry wolves!! He kept waiting for the final blow to come… the last bite that would suck his last breaths away from him. The final bite never came… but a large blur of black and white did. 

 

The white tiger pounced onto the alpha wolf, claws digging and ripping into fur and skin. Bokuto roared out loudly, causing a rumbling echo that panicked the wolves slightly. Hinata cracked open his eyes, watching Bokuto mow down the wolves. He had never seen something so beautiful in all his life… the pristine white fur decorated with the coiling thick stripes. Bokuto was truly breathtaking… or perhaps he was losing far too much blood. Hinata felt his mind drifting when gently fingers lifted him carefully from the ground. 

 

“ Oh god.. Hinata!! Speak to me…. Come on!!” Bokuto sounded beyond panicked as his hands caressed along the omega’s cheeks and neck. There was blood… so much blood everywhere that the owl eyed male lost it. 

 

“ I’m… okay…hurts. “ Hinata mumbled out lazily as he lifted his eyes to look at the alpha now holding him close against his chest. “Thanks….” 

 

“ Don’t ever scare me like that again Shouyou!!” Bokuto cried out, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. He moved before he realized and pressed his lips firmly against Hinata’s own soft ones. 

 

The omega was too shocked to move a muscle at the sudden kiss. Why was Bokuto kissing him? Why did it feel like electricity running through his veins? His mind shut down as he felt a tongue push slowly into his own mouth. Bokuto savored the unique taste of Hinata, his arms holding onto the younger male securely while he plundered every inch and crevice of the omega’s mouth. His inner tiger purred at how delicious Hinata was… THEIR omega was.


	7. Author's Note

I am SUPER sorry this update has been taking so long. There had been a lot of stuff going on off the computer that's just been crazy!! From being sick and my back/hip going out on me, my sister and my brother-in-law have been clearing quarters from Kentucky. While they were doing that, my nephews have been staying here and I've been the main babysitter. Because of that I just haven't been able to sit down and write like normal. My sister and brother-in-law FINALLY cleared quarters and got home laaaate last night and unpacked the moving truck laaaate tonight, so I am hoping to get back into the swing of updating this story. I DO have good news... I am over halfway done with the next chapter, so this weekend I am going to really try to get the chapter out to you all. I appreciate your patience, and worry not, I definitely plan to finish this story just been hitting a lot of road blocks with the hate stick from life. 

In other news, my bestie, who is also my Beta caught 2 feral kittens and I have taken them into my home and working on socializing them because they will be my kitties. The male is doing better than the female.... but working on getting their shots and then getting them fixed, so that is also taking a good bit of time since I am spending lots of time with them. The little girl ( spitfire ) is named Delilah, and the little male ( cool and calm ) is named Oliver: Oli for short ^^ 

 

Anyways, I am done for the moment and finally going to get some sleep since my nephew finally crashed a bit ago... he isn't sleeping well and keeps talking in his sleep so I think he might be having some bad dreams. Take care all and be on the lookout ^^


	8. Chapter Seven: Emotional Roller Coaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for the delay of this chapter!! I've had a lot going on with my health and art, as well as 2 Hurricanes that both knocked out my power XD 
> 
> This chapter has NOT been Beta'd so please excuse any mistakes!! I plan to look over it and get with my bestie who is my Beta to see where any issues are. I will be updating more regularly, but as a heads up. I will be going out for surgery sometime within the next couple months, so just please bear with me!! Like I said, I will not abandon this fic, just sometimes life throws in a few wrenches and hiccups along the way. I hope this chapter makes up for it... and just know the next chapter will be RATHER intense XO Happy reading!!!! <3

Kenma hated being so conscious of everything around himself. Ever since the whole ‘vicious wolves’ incident, the beta noticed how tense and heavy the air was around Hinata and Bokuto. He wasn’t certain what it was, but he knew something happened outside away from prying eyes. Kenma wasn’t one to poke his nose into other people’s business, but Hinata’s behavior had him curious. Already a full day passed by where Bokuto looked for the orange haired omega, only to have Hinata run in the opposite direction. It was VERY strange, but when he mentioned it to Bokuto, the owl eyed male dodged the question and suddenly had something else to do. 

“ They must think I’m blind or stupid…” Kenma mumbled to himself as he walked slowly down the hallway. 

“ Who thinks you’re blind and stupid?” Suga asked as he popped his head around the corner to look at Kenma. 

“ Shouyou and Bokuto…” Kenma offered before shrugging his shoulders. 

“ Ahh, yes. I’ve noticed the change between them. Perhaps you should just ask Hinata?” Suga smiled sweetly as if he knew what was going on. 

“Yes, I guess…” Kenam watched Suga carefully, taking note of how the other carried the book. “ Doing more reading through the book Suga?” 

“ Well, I figured since I can understand the language, it might prove helpful to see what else this book is guarding. I don’t think everything that’s happened is just fate… it’s too coincidental. “ Suga sighed once more before nodding to the beta and shuffling back to the living room. 

The golden eyed beta watched the older omega leave before continuing his walk down the hallway. He knew Hinata had come this way all flustered not too long ago. The short male moved along, pausing at another turn in the hallway. This temple home was filled with maze-like hallways and so many doors that Kenma feared getting lost. As he turned down another hallway, he caught a glimpse of orange hair at the end. Kenma panicked and rushed towards the tuft of orange hair, worried that something had happened to Hinata. As the beta reached the end of the hallway, he noticed Hinata sprawled out on the ground with tears in his eyes. 

“...Shouyou?” Kenma asked, crouching beside his new friend. 

“ I stubbed my toe on the corner… Kenma!!! I think I’m dying!!!” Hinata cried out before rolling on the floor from his current pain. 

“Shou, I doubt anyone has ever died from stubbing their toes… You’ll be fine.” Kenma sighed out while shaking his head faintly. 

“ Oh yeah? Well tell that to my poor throbbing toe Kenma!! “ Hinata whined with large tears in his eyes. 

“ Come on Shouyou…. We were going to have a snack with some tea, remember?” Kenma reminded the wayward omega who tensed up. 

“ Oh holy smokes…. REALLY? Am I late? Is that why you came hunting me down? Kenma I am super sorry for my tardiness…” Hinata pushed himself up, his pained toe long forgotten. 

“ Shou...just where are you going?” Kenma was forced to scramble after the other male. 

“ To have our tea and snacks? You said I was late so no time like the present!! Come along!!” Hinata sang out happily as his hand snatched Kenma’s own to tug him along. 

Kenma already figured out that Hinata was a ball of hyperness once he became more comfortable around people. In just the couple of days with him being awake from his long sleep, he had gotten to know the others. Kenma noticed how curious and inquisitive the little omega was. He hung onto everything the others said with a desire to simply understand them all a bit better. It had been a short time, but already Hinata was coming out of that awkward shell. Sure, the orange haired male was still awkward, but he didn’t stutter as often or fear he would be locked away. Just thinking about his new friend brought a smile to Kenma’s face. The beta already knew that Shouyou was a very special person, and he was happy to call him a friend. 

After a few short hallways, Hinata brought them to the empty kitchen. He released Kenma’s hand while shuffling to pull out the teapot so he could boil some water. He flicked on the stove before turning to lean lightly against the side counter, watching Kenma quietly. The look was enough to pull the beta’s attention dead center on the omega. The quiet male knew something was bothering his new friend, and he was pretty certain just WHO was causing Hinata’s distress. The orange haired male turned from Kenma to get their tea ready so it could steep. Slender fingers carried the smaller pot with two cups to the table before going back to pick up the cakes and small sandwiches. 

“.. Shouyou? What’s bothering you?” Kenma came right out and asked, not one for skirting the issue. 

“Oh… it’s nothing Kenma… HONEST!!” Hinata gave a fake cheerful grin to try and back up his words. 

“ Shou, you know I am VERY observant, right? I can tell something happened between you and Bokuto. Spill it. “ Kenm leaned a bit further against the table in hopes of getting a response. 

“ B-But… Kenma… I… I CAN'T!! I mean… I don’t want anyone else knowing… please!!” Hinata couldn’t help but panic a bit as he waved his hands from side to side. 

“Whatever you say won’t leave this room. I won’t tell anyone, I just want to know what's going on. “ The beta kept a soft tone of voice, which helped relax the omega. 

“HekissedmeandIlikedit!!!” Hinata blurted it out in one go as if his sentence was merely one single word. He cracked open his eyes he had squeezed tightly shut to look at his friend. 

“ Sorry...I didn’t catch that with you jumbling it altogether…” Kenma mumbled softly, giving his friend a dead-panned look.

“...Bokuto...h-he...uhm he kinda sorta kissed me…” Hinata paused, feeling overly flushed at just mentioning the sin that happened. “...and I liked it!!” 

 

“ He kissed you? Shou, tell me what all happened in full detail!!” Kenma couldn’t help but be very curious since it didn’t fit Bokuto’s ways to be unfaithful to his mate. Just by the things that had happened lately, he couldn’t help but feel it was something more. 

 

“ I-It just…happened. H-He fought off the wolves…and before I knew it he grabbed me and… Kenma… it made me feel all t-tingly.” Hinata stopped to fan at his flushed face. “ I-I’ve never felt…. Like that…it was like a strong p-pull that I couldn’t...n-no...didn’t want to refuse...Uhm… b-but afterwards I felt terrible b-because of Kuroo…. K-Kenam!!! I-I don’t want to ruin their r-relationship!!” 

The little orange-haired omega couldn’t stop the tears that cascaded down his face. His lithe body trembled as that dam burst, releasing all the pent up emotions and feelings he had been harboring the last day. Kenma listened intently, truly shocked at what his new friend had described. It was the common feelings felt between mates, that large sign that let two beings know they were meant to be together. It confused the beta, since he had never heard of three beings being in a mated set. The longer the pudding head thought about it, the more clear and ‘right’ it sounded. Kuroo and Bokuto were already an odd pairing due to them both being Alphas by nature, so perhaps that meant Hinata was their missing link to make it complete? Kenma knew he had to talk with Bokuto sometime here soon and MAKE him talk, but for now, he reached out and ruffled Hinata’s soft hair. 

“...Sho, you’re not going to ruin their relationship. Have you ever stopped to consider that your instincts are trying to tell you something?” Kenma made sure to sound as logical as possible. 

“ Y-Yes...but it didn’t make any s-sense!! Th-They are mated… so I would just destroy it!!” Hinata panicked a bit, flailing his arms all over the place. 

“Shouyou… sometimes you just need to trust in your instincts….You aren’t going to destroy it.” Kenma struggled to soothe and calm down his friend. 

“ I destroy EVERYTHING Kenma!!! I’ve always destroyed everything…. I’m cursed…. Shouldn’t have been brought into this world anyways…..” Hinata shattered and blabbed without realizing half of what he was saying. His tears continued as his eyes squeezed shut tightly. 

“...Sho!! “ Kenma reached over the table and grabbed Hinata’s face on both sides to force the orange-haired boy to look at him. “ You. Do. NOT. Destroy. Everything. You took us in when we had nowhere to go. Fed us when we were starved and exhausted. Don’t speak your mother’s words thinking she was correct. She wasn’t even close Shouyou. You are perfect in your own way!!” 

“K-Kenma…. I-I’m sorry… I just…. I haven’t felt this way before and it s-scares me....” Hinata sniffled and wiped his tears to stop them. “Th-Thank you… that’s t-the nicest thing anyone e-ever said to me…” Hinata mumbled softly. 

The beta watched Shouyou from across the table before a smile tilted the corners of his lips upwards. His new found friend had a ways to go, but Kenma was certain the ball of energy would continue to come out of his shell. It took several minutes before Hinata calmed down enough to sip at his tea. The little omega couldn’t stop thinking about what Kenma told him about following his instincts. Nothing could possibly be that simple...right? It didn’t take long before Hinata shook the thoughts from his mind so he could enjoy his time with the beta before him. Since he had been locked away for so long, there was a lot of questions the omega had of the outside world. What were the Cities like? Were the changing seasons just as breathtaking here in the mountains? What was this ‘ice cream’ he kept hearing about? So much to learn, yet so little time!!  


 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

  
“Happy face Bokuto…” The alpha spoke to his reflection in the bathroom mirror. “ You have to seem strong...be the leader!! You got this…” 

Bokuto’s voice faded before he finished his sentence, his eyes showing just how ‘not happy’ he was. He knew that right now wasn’t the time to let his mask slip. If he cracked, then it would destroy the entire pride...no one would be left with hope. The alpha had been able to deal with the heavy burden...the loss when his mate was by his side, but now Bokuto was all alone. The darkness lurked like a predator, choking the very life from him. A shudder ripped through the owl-like alpha as he grit his teeth as hard as possible. 

“Tetsu...where are you?” Bokuto’s voice trembled as he swallowed the large lump in his throat. “ I-I can’t do this alone… please!!” 

He closed his eyes tightly and sucked in several deep breaths to calm himself. It took longer than normal, but gradually his temporary mask fell into place. For now, he had made a promise to keep everyone safe until the others got back, and he planned to keep it. Bokuto had to carry the heavy weight for everyone. Their prides needed to FEEL safe and secure. The time was still beyond critical, the world not pausing in her plans of self destructing. With a last deep breath, the owl-like alpha swallowed what felt like the largest lump of sand. The male turned from the mirror and gripped the door handle with fingers that trembled momentarily before swinging it open and facing the world like an actor upon the stage. 

He shuffled lazily down the hallway, senses fully alert for any of the pride members… or Hinata. The little omega was another heaviness that weighed on his mind. His instincts had pushed him into the kiss, and it hadn’t felt wrong at all. That is what confused the hell out of Bokuto. He had his mate, Kuroo… the BESTEST mate ever, so why was he feeling such a pull towards Hinata. He wanted nothing more than to seek out the tiny one and engulf him in a safe, warm embrace. His thoughts had the alpha unfocused, and before long he smacked right into a sliding door hard enough to crack the paper. 

“ ACK!!! Nooooooo!!! I am breaking Hinata’s wonderful home!!” Bokuto burst out into giant tears as he ran in a circle while flailing his arms. 

“ Then… perhaps you should pay better attention?” a low voice spoke nearby causing the alpha to nearly jump though the ceiling.

“ Kenmaaaaaaaaa, you know better than to just jump out of nowhere…. You can be creepy with the others, but don’t pull your odd serial killer quiet walking on me!!” Bokuto squawked out, pointing an accusing finger at the pudding head. 

“ Che…. Bokuto, it always surprises me how your senses suck… you weren’t even aware of my presence….” Kenma mumbled, one lone brow arched. 

“ Pshhhhh, well that IS what happens when one is in deep thought…. “ The alpha puffed out his chest proudly. 

“ Oh? So tell me friend...what were you thinking of?” Kenma was trying to get some answers. 

“ Oh you know… “ Bokuto shrugged his shoulders faintly. “ Just thoughts that need to be thinked on?” 

The beta stared at the alpha with a look of disbelief...had Bokuto really gone there? The two toned owl-brained goofball sucked at lying. He merely sighed and shook his head before shifting to head towards a door off to the side. Kenma took several steps before coming to a halt down the hallway. For several moments ,he watched as Bokuto cleaned up the sliding door to his best ability, grumbling the whole time about how he wanted stronger tape,

“ THERE!! Maybe no one will notice…. “ Bokuto mumbled to himself. 

“ Oh… they will definitely notice…. But I am sure he will understand it was an accident. “ Kenma offered, noticing how his friend blushed. 

“ Speaking of the house…. Have you seen Hinata around? I wanted to speak with him for a bit?” He asked politely, batting his eyes at Kenma. 

“...Sure you do…” The beta gave the other a dead-panned stare before sighing. “ He was roaming around…. Try the garden or the hot springs?”

Kotaro sighed and pouted, resembling a kicked puppy as Kenma sauntered quietly away in his creepy fashion he had perfected at birth. Perhaps his beta friend was right and Hinata was going to have a soak in the springs. A part of Bokuto hoped he would be there…all alone, even if those thoughts were wrong. With his mind made up, the alpha found himself bouncing down the hallways towards the room with the hot springs. 

 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

 

Hinata, being his usual hyper ball of energy, made his way towards the hot springs after his tea time with Kenma. It was a place he often went when he needed to think without feeling closed in and backed into corners. He knew the others were doing their own various things, but everyone was worried for their comrades still gone. Though it had only been a few days, the little omega was also very worried. He considered them to be friends, and therefore prayed and hoped they returned safely and in one piece to their mates and pride members. Hinata finally gained his freedom, but to a world dying and screaming in agony.

Hinata shuddered and wrapped his arms around his slight frame at the mere thought. The feelings that assaulted his body of all the living things begging for help were nauseating. All he could do was do his best to ignore the feelings and try to do whatever he could to keep this pride together and alive. With his thoughts swirling and bouncing around, he grabbed a couple soft, plush towels near the bathroom before continuing along to the springs. Hinata hoped he could ease the tension in his body from everything that had happened lately. 

Once reaching the last obstacle, slender, tattooed hands pushed opened the door that opened into the steam-filled room. Hinata inhaled deeply out of reflex, enjoying the heat that immediately enveloped him in a blanket of warmth. Bare feet padded along the cool floor to a bench off to the side where the little one could put the towels. Normally, Hinata would enter the springs without any clothing, but with his companions, he donned a thick towel he wrapped firmly around his slender waist. A large part of himself was still very self conscious due to the strange tattoos that marred his creamy, pale flesh. 

“ …. Father… I wish I had more time with you…. There is so much I don’t understand… “ Hinata sighed out as he stepped into the springs. “ Father…. I’m… scared. “ The last bit was whispered faintly. After the omega was settled in the refreshing, soothing water, silence filled the room once more save the quiet ripples around the body soaking. The head full of orange hair tilted back to rest against a cool rock as his eyes slipped blissfully closed. Yes, Hinata felt that he could live in this hot spring if he truly wanted to. Every tensed muscle eased and relaxed, making the omega feel like jello. He was so relaxed that he didn’t even hear the door opening off behind him. 

Standing in the door was none other than Bokuto, his large owl eyes bigger than normal at the sight before him. He only came to the springs because Kenma mentioned it as a possibility. There before him was the little omega resting without a care in the world. The alpha couldn’t help but track stray droplets of water that slid down Hinata’s exposed upper body. Bokuto was still confused to his urges to go and ravage the orange haired boy’s mouth. His inner tiger felt that Hinata was the desert put on full display, just begging to be eaten. It took the tall male several minutes to calm himself before he politely cleared his throat. 

“ Ahem…. Do, you mind if I join you for a bit?” The alpha’s voice was a low soft purr. 

“ ACK!!” Hinata jolted, submerging in the water on accident before he bobbed up, splashing the warm water all over the place. His wide eyes moved and landed on Bokuto before he nodded quickly. “ Y-Yeah… you c-can join m-me…”

With permission given, the alpha knew it would truly be alright for him to join the omega. Afterall, he didn’t wish to startled and scare Hinata in the slightest. Bokuto moved over to the bench, his feet more audible as they slapped against the flooring. Within seconds his clothes were tossed messily on the bench, leaving him in a pair of boxers with colorful owls on them. Not wishing to waist too much time, the alpha slipped into the steamy water, chirping like a bird instead of the manly feline he was. Bokuto settled across from Hinata and gave his a large grin that pulled a blush to the omega’s cheeks. 

“ Soooo….How has your day been so far little one?” Small talk came out for the win here with the hyperactive alpha. 

“.. O-Ohh…. Uhm…. w-well it was g-good...and yours?” Hinata asked in a soft tone, surprised that the other even wanted to see how he was. He was even more surprised when the alpha pushed from his seat to swim towards him. 

“ U-Uhm… B-Bokuto…. W-wha…?” Hinata stuttered in shock as the other pressed up close against him. 

“Call me Kou… “ Bokuto spoke softly, his eyes gentle, yet burning with an odd expression. 

Oddly enough, the close actions of Bokuto weren’t sexual, which Hinata quickly found out as he felt a large hand settle over his rapidly beating heart. The omega was surprised his heart hadn’t jumped ship and ran away. The alpha was watching the omega for...something. Slowly, Bokuto moved his fingertips in a massaging manner against Hinata’s soft skin. The little one had never been touched in such a manner, but his body responded, pressing into the touch as a soft purr rippled from Hinata’s throat. 

“ Hmm… that’s it my little one…. “ Bokuto praised the omega before leaning down to give a soft kiss to Hinata’s nose, which scrunched up in response. 

Hinata wasn’t certain just what was happening, but his body felt like putty that was willing to do whatever the alpha wanted. The kiss to his nose was unexpected, but pulled a gentle mewl that was cut off by firm lips pressing next to the omega’s lips. Hinata gasped softly, which allowed the alpha to deepen the kiss by slinking his tongue within the opened mouth. A deeper rumbling rose from Bokuto as he plundered Hinata’s mouth, pleased by the soft whimpers that escaped his little one’s lips.

The kiss was halted as Bokuto tensed up, freezing in place. A violent chill swept up along his spine as he pulled back hastily from Hinata. Bokuto stared off into space, his breathing whooshing in and out his mouth rapidly until he started to hyperventilate. The alpha’s trembling fingers moved to dig into his own chest ,the nails scratching hard enough to draw blood. Meanwhile, Hinata stared and watched Bokuto with worried eyes. He could sense that something was wrong, but he had no clue what. What the alpha injured or feeling ill? Before Hinata could even get any words out to ask, he was struck with such an intense feeling of fear as a tortured scream fell from Bokuto’s parted lips. 

“ No… nonononono….. NO!!! Tetsu….. “ the alpha cried out, tears spilling from his eyes he closed tightly. “ He’s hurt…. Our bond is crying...I-I can’t lose him… “ 

Hinata wasn’t sure what to do other than listen to Bokuto ramble. The omega could understand that something bad had happened to Kuroo, but he wasn’t sure what. “Bokuto….. I-I mean…” the omega broke off, biting his bottom lip at the sheer amount of pain radiating off of the alpha before him. 

“ Dead…. All of them died…. I-I couldn’t save them… couldn’t keep my Pride safe.” The alpha wailed, his nails digging further into the blood dripping down his chest. “ Worthless leader…. I SHOULD HAVE DIED IN THEIR PLACE!!!” 

“ Kou!!!! S-stop it!!! You’re injuring yourself… “ Hinata cried out frantically as he reached out, grabbing onto Bokuto’s hand with both of his own. He winced as the others nails cut into his own hands, but he withstood the pain. His blood mixed with Bokuto’s, but Hinata could care less. He understood that even though the alpha seemed cheerful and hyper, it had been a mask to hide his tortured soul. 

“ I can’t… it hurts too much… “ Bokuto sobbed out brokenly, his head bowed as his body rocked slowly. His free hand was in his hair, yanking harshly on it and even hitting himself from time to time. Hinata watched with sad eyes, longing to help him in some way, but understanding that without his mate, there was little the omega could do. Hinata doubted Kuroo had died. He had seen how strong and stubborn the black haired alpha was and knew he wouldn’t give up so easily. 

“ Kou…. KOU!!! Listen to me… “ Hinata spoke in a firm voice, surprising even himself. He took one of his bloodied hands and grasped the alpha’s chin to force the older male to lock eyes with him. “ You mate isn’t dead!! He probably got injured, but he gave you a promise to return, and I feel he will keep it. They have merely been delayed and will be back before you know it. You just have to trust in Kuroo and have faith he’ll return to your side. “ The whole time he spoke, the omega never looked away, pouring in his feelings to give the unstable alpha the reassurance he needed.

“ Tetsu…. Is coming back?” Bokuto whispered softly, his voice broken sounding. 

“ Yes… he’s coming back to you… “ Hinata spoke before standing up to press a gentle kiss to the others forehead. “ Come on… let’s get you dried off and to your room… I need to tend to your injuries. “ 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

It was a slow, long process as Hinata helped the dazed, crying, Bokuto from the springs and dried off. The omega wrapped the other in a soft towel and hastily dried himself off as well. With tender touches to keep the alpha calmed, Hinata lead the other to his bedroom and to sit on the bed. Bokuto still just stared, seeming out of it from the pain he had felt earlier that crumbled all his walls. The omega didn’t mind, understanding how scary things could be when loved ones suffered and died. 

He moved quickly away from the bed to the bathroom that was attached to rummage through the cabinets. After looking through a few, Hinata managed to find the first aid kit and returned to Kou. He gently leaned in and cleaned off the blood on the alpha’s chest before applying some ointment to prevent any kind of infection. The last step was the large gauze that was applied with medical tape to keep the wounds covered and protected while they healed. Seeing his own injured hands, Hinata quickly cleaned himself up and bandaged a few of the wounds. 

“ There Kou…. now why don’t you settle down and rest for a bit… “ as Hinata spoke, his fingers caressed through the alpha’s hair soothingly before helping Bokuto into bed under the covers. He was about to leave to go and get changed when a hand grabbed onto his forearm desperately. 

“ H-Hinata…. Stay… p-please? I… I don’t want to be a-alone right now…. “ Bokuto begged, his eyes watering up once more. 

“... A-alright Kou.. I’ll stay for a bit… “ With that, the omega settled down on the bed beside the alpha. He was surprised when Bokuto wrapped him up in his arms and snuggled close, nuzzling his face under Hinata’s chin. That was how the next few hours passed until Bokuto was sound asleep, clinging to the omega like he was his lifeline. 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Somewhere in the darkness of an abandoned building, the black panther growled low. Someone had caused his mate such anguish…. Kuroo had seen the flashes of orange hair through the bond and planned to put the omega in his place for harming his sweet Kou.


End file.
